


Brother Mine

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: post-s4---La cucina ha l'aria di un posto che viene usato di rado, dal monolite bianco del frigorifero vuoto istoriato di magneti noiosi e volantini di diversi take away, alle mattonelle shabby-chic macchiate d'oro.C'è un segno sulla parete, a circa un piede dal battiscopa che corre al lato del frigorifero, dove Sherlock è sicuro che Mycroft lasci cadere la valigetta ogni sera, fermandosi poi ad aprire il frigorifero prima di cedere alla stanchezza, alla pigrizia o alla gola.Lo fa al buio, a giudicare dal modo in cui le sue impronte digitali sono distorte, piccole chiazze leggermente oleose sulla superficie liscia e altrimenti lucida dell'elettrodomestico.È tanto più strano, quindi, che la cucina profumi di cioccolato e burro e che il pavimento immacolato sia sporco di farina.La vista più strana, comunque, è Mycroft in jeans e maglioncino, con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti e un grembiule bianco.Se non fosse completamente pulito da ben due mesi tre settimane e due giorni, Sherlock penserebbe di avere di fronte una delle sue più assurde allucinazioni.





	1. 1 – Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016

**_Brother Mine_ **

  


**_1 – Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016_ **

La cucina ha l'aria di un posto che viene usato di rado, dal monolite bianco del frigorifero vuoto istoriato di magneti noiosi e volantini di diversi take away, alle mattonelle shabby-chic macchiate d'oro. 

C'è un segno sulla parete, a circa un piede dal battiscopa che corre al lato del frigorifero, dove Sherlock è sicuro che Mycroft lasci cadere la valigetta ogni sera, fermandosi poi ad aprire il frigorifero prima di cedere alla stanchezza, alla pigrizia o alla gola.

Lo fa al buio, a giudicare dal modo in cui le sue impronte digitali sono distorte, piccole chiazze leggermente oleose sulla superficie liscia e altrimenti lucida dell'elettrodomestico.

È tanto più strano, quindi, che la cucina profumi di cioccolato e burro e che il pavimento immacolato sia sporco di farina. 

La vista più strana, comunque, è Mycroft in jeans e maglioncino, con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti e un grembiule bianco.

Se non fosse completamente pulito da ben due mesi tre settimane e due giorni, Sherlock penserebbe di avere di fronte una delle sue più assurde allucinazioni. 

Invece no, è proprio Mycroft in jeans e grembiule che prepara impasti e creme. Sherlock non sa neanche da dove iniziare per prenderlo in giro.

"Jeans? Pensavo che tu pensassi fossero una parolaccia, Mycroft."

"Non essere ridicolo, Sherlock. Il denim ha molti usi, ed è nato come tessuto per abiti da lavoro. Sto lavorando e non ho intenzione di sporcarmi, pertanto un paio di jeans ha ragione di essere."

"Stai facendo una torta."

"Molto acuto, Sherlock. Red velvet."

"Pensavo che preferissi assumere pasticceri personali e maggiordomi, piuttosto che sporcarti le mani."

"Sono pieno di risorse."

"A cosa devo l'invito?" La curiosità di Sherlock è legittima, per quanto superficiale. Rimettere in piedi Baker Street e ritrovare un ritmo nella scansione delle giornate non è stato un gioco da ragazzi, per quanto Sherlock e John abbiano affrontato la cosa con un'energia tutta nuova, una positività che non si respirava da tempo al 221b. 

John è visibilmente più sereno, Rosie ha l'aria pasciuta e contenta, il carosello di amici e parenti continua a girare loro intorno aiutandoli con la bambina, e Sherlock si sente come se la scure che gli pende sul capo, istoriata con un minaccioso '40' non sia poi così tragica, alla fine.

Dio solo sa se aveva mai pensato di arrivarci, a 40, e se la cosa non lo coglie di sorpresa.

Assurdità per assurdità, persino Mycroft che fa un dolce e lo invita per il tè neanche fosse la versione giovane e meno sassy di Mrs. Hudson può più sconvolgerlo. 

Mycroft sospira lievemente, le sue spalle si abbassano un po'. Sherlock guarda suo fratello abbandonare lo stampo imburrato per la torta e lavarsi le mani, asciugarle pensosamente su di un canovaccio decorato con elefantini. 

"È così strano che io volessi parlare un po' con te, Sherlock? Adesso che, mettiamola così, la polvere si è assestata."

Sherlock abbozza una mezza scrollata di spalle. Non è strano per niente, no, ma per quanto la logorrea sia un tratto di famiglia affinato allo scopo di mostrare tutta la propria prodezza intellettiva non senza una certa ricerca del melodramma, nessun Holmes è proprio il ritratto dell'espansività in quanto a sentimenti e emozioni.

E non c'è bisogno di essere un Holmes per capire che Mycroft vuole parlare di questo. 

"Suppongo di no," concede, sollevando lo sguardo sul fratello, in piedi ma appoggiato a braccia conserte contro il bancone della cucina, con un'espressione che stona singolarmente col dettaglio casalingo del grembiule e le macchie di farina sul cachemire lilla del suo maglioncino. 

"Preferirei che ti sedessi," aggiunge, e Mycroft rotea gli occhi ma raccoglie l'invito. 

"Pensavo fossimo oltre i complessi di inferiorità e le gelosie, ma mi rendo conto che non tutto è stato ancora detto, caro fratello."

Sherlock smorza un verso indisponente. "Ti prego,  _ti prego_ , non tirarmi fuori altri fratelli nascosti. Dimmi che non ci sono altri Holmes. Se uno avesse lo stomaco di contemplarne il pensiero, si augurerebbe che i nostri genitori avessero guardato più tv, o si fossero dati maggiormente al giardinaggio. Il parco di Musgrave senza dubbio ne avrebbe tratto giovamento."

È il turno di Mycroft di arricciare il naso e sollevare un algido sopracciglio. La sua bocca si torce in una smorfia delicatamente disgustata. 

"Non ci sono altri fratelli. E per l'amor del cielo non menzionare mai più un concetto del genere. Non è un'immagine alla quale tengo particolarmente."

"Hai quasi cinquant'anni, non pensavo che il sesso fosse ancora così minaccioso per te."

"Quarantacinque, Sherlock, quarantacinque. E il sesso non è minaccioso. È... " un'altra smorfia. "... appiccicoso. Occasionalmente ricreativo. Ma trascurabile."

Sherlock si tappa le orecchie e chiude gli occhi prima di completare la deduzione innescata dalle parole del fratello. "Finiscila, Mycroft."

Il sorriso di Mycroft farebbe scappare in lacrime il Gatto del Cheshire, ma Sherlock non lo vede, né ricorderebbe la citazione dal vecchio classico per l'infanzia. 

Mycroft ridacchia con perfida soddisfazione, fingendo un'aria sorpresa. "Davvero, Sherlock? E io che pensavo che adesso tu e il buon Dottore..."

Sherlock gli scocca un'occhiata che vale più di mille parole, si irrigidisce sulla difensiva. 

"Colpo basso, Mikey."

Mycroft accoglie il vecchio diminutivo con un mezzo sorriso quasi intenerito e non pressa oltre. Ah, è ancora un argomento spinoso, dunque. 

Sospira, si stringe un attimo le dita alla base del naso, poi guarda Sherlock con aperta colpa.

"Ti devo delle scuse, caro fratello. Scuse che meriti da quasi trent'anni e che adesso devo renderti moltiplicate all'infinito. Se il marasma delle ultime settimane ti ha lasciato... mettiamola così... dei danni permanenti, non penso che potrò mai perdonarmelo."

Sherlock scrolla le spalle, stringendo le labbra. Le scuse di Mycroft sono sentite, ancorché in ritardo di tre decenni e un po' tiepide di fronte ad un sottile, strisciante terrore dell'acqua, silenzioso e buio come un fiume sotterraneo. 

Mycroft ha idea del fatto che in Serbia, una delle volte che è stato catturato, la peggiore delle torture non è stata né il freddo né la fame né le percosse né le bruciature o le frustrate? Forse - no, senza dubbio - il suo grosso e poderoso cervello non riesce a capire come la tortura dell'acqua sia stata la più angosciante tra tutte, quella che è stato meno capace di escludere e di guardare da lontano, assente alle proteste del proprio trasporto. 

Dopo quella volta, la guardia giovane ha iniziato ad ascoltare musica a tutto volume, fuori dalla sua cella. 

"Non credo di avercela con te," risponde dopo qualche ulteriore secondo di paralizzata  _reverie_. "Hai fatto quello che hai fatto perché dovevi farlo. Anche se non era giusto che fosse tua responsabilità. Eri soltanto un ragazzo."

Mycroft fa una smorfia infastidita. 

"Ero l'unica persona che capisse qualcosa della situazione. I nostri genitori -" fa una pausa, sbuffa, "i nostri genitori non hanno mai capito molto. Con me e con te gli è ancora andata bene, Sherlock. Ma non hanno mai capito quanto Eurus fosse pericolosa." Un'altra pausa. "Persino io l'ho sottovalutata. Non avrei dovuto."

Sherlock contempla le ultime parole per qualche secondo. "I ricordi stanno ancora tornando. Quando ha appiccato l'incendio a Musgrave era perché voleva uccidermi. Perché non giocavo con lei. Nella sua testa la cosa aveva una logica, per quanto perversa." Scuote la testa. "Non sono sicuro di cosa penso, e odio non saperlo. È come camminare sulle sabbie mobili."

"Eppure, vai lo stesso a trovarla, a suonare per e con lei."

Sherlock annuisce, un solo cenno. È difficile da spiegare perché continui a farlo. Ad un occhio esterno sembra un gesto generoso, completamente privo di calcolo, e a un livello superficiale lo è. Si sente attratto da questa persona che non gli somiglia affatto ma che nel male più che nel bene ha plasmato il suo cammino - riempiendoglielo di ostacoli. 

Ma c'è dell'altro. 

Qualcuno di cui ha cancellato i dettagli ha detto una volta che a lungo andare, a forza di scrutare nell'abisso, l'abisso finirà per guardare di rimando. 

Andare a Sherrinford a trovare Eurus, suonare con lei, significa scrutare l'abisso dal quale è emerso, a pezzi e danneggiato, e cercare di sondare i propri sentimenti più profondi e turbolenti della marea che si rompe sugli scogli intorno alla fortezza.

"È lo stesso motivo per cui tu le hai portato dei regali."

Mycroft arriccia il naso e si alza in piedi, torna alla composizione del suo dolce. Sherlock non è contento che il fratello gli dia le spalle, ma allo stesso tempo non ha bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per percepire il groviglio dei suoi pensieri e dei suoi sentimenti.

"Avevo un interesse nel farlo, questo dovresti saperlo. La sua mente è così potente da rasentare l'incredibile, le sue capacità sono tutt'ora non quantificate. Io... l'ho usata pensando di poterla tenere sotto controllo. E ho fallito."

Sherlock annuisce, poi accenna un microscopico sorriso. " _Hybris_ , caro fratello, a quanto pare è un tratto di famiglia."

Le spalle di Mycroft si rilassano impercettibilmente. "Ti prego di volermi dire 'Sherrinford' la prossima volta che penserò di sapere tutto e di potere tutto."

Sherlock solleva un sopracciglio. "Cioè sempre."

"Punto per te. Questa va in forno per 25 minuti. Vuoi una tazza di tè?"

Sherlock fa un verso affermativo, poi torna a contemplare il disegno shabby-chic delle tovagliette all'americana. Sono perfettamente allineate agli angoli del tavolo. OCD di un autocompiacimento quasi patologico, eppure, un tratto di suo fratello che ha imparato a riconoscere e a voler a tutti i costi riscontrare, quasi una rassicurazione della sua presenza e della sua efficienza.

"Come era... come era prima di lei? Non me lo ricorderei neanche se volessi, ero troppo piccolo."

Mycroft riempie il bollitore e lo mette sul fornello, prepara la teiera e le tazze prima di rispondere. Quando il bollitore fischia versa un po' di acqua calda nelle tazze vuote per scaldarle, travasa il resto nella teiera per mettere il tè in infusione.

"Eri un bambino vivace e allegro, pieno di fantasia. Per un periodo abbiamo giocato insieme. Hai imparato a leggere sulla mia copia dell'Isola del Tesoro."

Sherlock si acciglia, poi la sua espressione contratta si spiana leggermente. Non può dire di ricordare granché, a oltre trent'anni di distanza, se non la sensazione di essere stato in braccio a qualcuno che non era mamma o papà, seguendo col dito parole ancora un po' troppo difficili, anche per il suo magnifico intelletto.

"Pirati," mormora, e Mycroft annuisce. Per un attimo sono di nuovo due bambini di fronte a un libro di avventure. Di lì a poco papà tornerà a casa con l'adorato cappello e lo spadino di Sherlock e non ci sarà più pace per nessuno nei mari di brughiera di Musgrave.

"Mi seguivi dappertutto. Io volevo leggere, mamma era occupata con la bambina, e tu avevi appena imparato a camminare. Una volta sei arrivato da solo fin in soffitta, dove ero nascosto. Mamma mi avrebbe fatto lo scalpo se avesse saputo che avevi fatto tutte quelle scale da solo."

Sherlock ridacchia, fiero del proprio spirito di indipendenza anche ad un'età così tenera.

Mycroft sorride in modo piuttosto giovane e indulgente e Sherlock avverte una stretta al cuore piuttosto risentita.

"Sarebbe stato tutto diverso se fossimo stati soltanto noi due, vero?"

Mycroft scrolla le spalle, sospira mentre si china a controllare il suo dolce nel forno. Tra non molto il pan di spagna sarà pronto e dovrà aspettarne il raffreddamento. Spera che la pazienza di Sherlock si estenda al completamento del dolce, perché ci tiene a offrirglielo, per quanto si tratti di un modo bizzarro e ritardatario di fare pace. Dove le parole non posso arrivare, soltanto la Red Velvet.

"Non te lo so dire, Sherlock. Anche a quell'età non eravamo precisamente due bambini normali. E il nostri genitori… suppongo abbiano fatto del loro meglio, ma è evidente che non sia stato abbastanza. La strada per l'inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni, fratello caro. Siamo stati fortunati ad aver avuto zio Rudy dalla nostra parte. E a venire su… non troppo male, tutto sommato."

"Un complimento, Mycroft?"

Mycroft scrolla le spalle minutamente. "Un dato di fatto. Non sono mai stato prodigo di apprezzamenti. Né con te, né con me stesso. Suppongo ci siamo meritati un minimo di indulgenza. Mi duole dirlo, ma temo siamo esseri umani, persino io e te."

Sherlock arriccia il naso. "La mezza età ti rende disgustosamente sentimentale, caro fratello."

Mycroft sorride sfuggente e non risponde, voltandosi a spegnere il forno.

"Puoi degnarmi di almeno un'altra ora della tua presenza, Sherlock? La torta deve riposare, e io ho quel vecchio atlante su insetti e fiori che ti piaceva tanto…"

Per una volta Sherlock non ha nulla da ribattere. Sbuffa giusto per mantenere le apparenze, e segue il fratello nel suo studio, impaziente di passare di nuovo le dita sulle tavole illustrate che ha già consumato da bambino.

_Apis mellifera, vespa crabro, vespula vulgaris..._

  


\---


	2. 2 – Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016 - più tardi

**_Brother Mine_ **

 

**_2 – Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016 - più tardi_ **

La chiamata di Lady Smallwood lo coglie di sorpresa. Sherlock è andato via da poco, pieno di torta e tè e sentimenti contrastanti. Mycroft può immaginare solo in parte in che pensieri sia immerso il fratello, e una grossa fetta di quei pensieri immaginari gli stringe lo stomaco nella colpa.

Sherlock lo ha perdonato apertamente, ma il suo perdono è superficiale e fievole come quello che ha concesso a Eurus. Ci ha creduto sul momento, ma non ha ancora avuto il tempo di lasciare che quel minuscolo seme mettesse le radici. 

La rabbia impiegherà più tempo a scardinare la serie di porte blindate che coprono il suo nucleo più tenero e infantile, e sarà allora che Mycroft dovrà essere forte, in grado di sopportare il peso della colpa da cui non si sente per niente assolto. 

Mycroft scuote la testa, versandosi due dita di liquore forte e ambrato, opera di certi frati di clausura dalle fenomenali doti erboristiche. Al momento gli interessa poco che il liquore sia pregiato, costoso, raro e delizioso. 

Vuole soltanto qualcosa che gli bruci la gola e gli riempia le membra di calore, perché non si aspetta di scaldarsi presto le mani gelide e i piedi ghiacciati. 

La colpa di Mycroft Holmes è molto meno tormentosa degli abissi di depressione devastante e suicida in cui Sherlock precipita a intervalli imprevedibile, ma non meno tenace.

Non è una cascata roboante, un geyser rabbioso che sputa fuori con furia acqua rovente e vapore. 

La colpa di Mycroft è un'unica, insopportabile goccia gelida che continua a cedere sullo stesso punto, lacerandolo con lentezza. 

Ha fallito completamente nel proteggere Sherlock dalla pazzia invadente e perversa di Eurus fin da quando erano bambini, e non lo ha fatto per mancanza di mezzi o per incapacità, no. Sherlock dice di aver capito e perdonato, ma Mycroft dubita che abbia compreso fino in fondo la profondità della sua responsabilità nella presenza/assenza di Eurus nella sua vita. 

Glielo ha detto, tutto ciò che è oggi dipende da scelte anche inconsapevoli fatte da Sherlock nell'assenza del ricordo della sorella, ma Sherlock ha ascoltato? Ha capito? Mycroft non crede, e non può perdonarsi di quanto ha fatto, nulla potrà mai consolarlo di aver fallito in maniera così plateale.

Ha sempre rimbrottato Sherlock per i suoi giochi apparentemente privi di senso, per il suo trascinare situazioni per lo scopo scientifico di vederne il risultato, ipotizzandone i possibili svolgimenti, eppure è colpevole almeno quanto il fratello.

Non è forse sua la responsabilità di aver intestardito Jim Moriarty sulle tracce del fratello? Non è forse colpa sua se Irene Adler è entrata nella loro orbita, scompigliando i pensieri di Sherlock e rendendo inutile mesi,  _ anni _  di attenta preparazione di un piano virtualmente infallibile? 

Non è forse sua la mano dietro la falsa morte di Eurus, la sua incarcerazione a Sherrinford, i dannati  _ regali _  che le ha portato pur di averne un tornaconto.

Dov'è che il  _ bene superiore _  inizia a essere meno importante del bene di una singola persona? Dov'è che considerarsi il Governo e la Giustizia incarnati diventa piuttosto un atto imperdonabile di  _ hybris _ , l'orgoglio smodato che offende gli Dèi e porta infinite e luttuose punizioni? 

È immerso in queste acque tumultuose quando il telefono suona, illuminandosi dietro al numero privato (quello veramente privato) di Lady Smallwood.

"Elizabeth," risponde di malavoglia all'ultimo squillo. Il Governo potrebbe anche sopravvivere un solo giorno - un'ora - senza di lui.

"Alicia, quando non chiamo per questioni ufficiali, Mycroft."

Mycroft alza gli occhi al cielo. Le donne, per quel poco che gli è dato di sapere, sono più complicate di profondi intrighi politici internazionali. D'altra parte, se Lady Smallwood vuole utilizzare il suo secondo nome, chi è lui per contraddirla?

"D'accordo, Alicia"

"Grazie, Roald."

Mycroft rotea ancora gli occhi con più forza. Non avesse mai deciso di assegnare dei nomi in codice, non avesse mai deciso di scegliere per sé 'Antartica'! Lady Smallwood (la chiama sempre con titolo e cognome tra sé e sé e fa molta fatica a riconciliarla sia col suo nome pubblico, sia col suo nome prescelto) ha deciso che è molto, molto divertente chiamarlo col nome del più famoso esploratore del continente ghiacciato. 

Lady Smallwood soffoca un sorriso malizioso dall'altro lato della linea telefonica, ma dura meno di un respiro e Mycroft percepisce l'esatto momento in cui lei torna seria, lasciando cadere ogni pretesa di scherzo e cortesia.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti di persona, e non intendo entrare nei dettagli di questa conversazione al telefono. Ti invito a ricevermi più tardi, e confido che riconoscerai l'urgenza di quanto ho da dirti nel fatto che mi sto invitando a casa tua da qui a un'ora."

Mycroft sospira, sconfitto non per la prima volta nelle ultime settimane. "Immagino che rifiutarmi non abbia alcun senso e nessun effetto."

In risposta Lady Smallwood ride piano, poi termina la comunicazione. 

È il caso di aprire l'armadietto dei liquori, alla ricerca di una bottiglia più antica e polverosa. Qualsiasi cosa debba dirgli Lady Smallwood, il liquore dei frati non basterà a sostenerlo durante la conversazione.

 

\--

 

Per quanto Lady Smallwood adori tormentarlo - non si è ancora vendicata a sufficienza per il fatto che Mycroft abbia potuto sospettare di lei riguardo la faccenda di A.G.R.A. - questa volta va dritta al punto e Mycroft l'apprezza molto per questo.

La donna è quasi scomparsa in una delle poltrone di pelle comode e avvolgenti del soggiorno privato di Mycroft, arredato con gusto maschile e vintage nel tema della caccia. Mycroft non è mai stato un cacciatore e non ha mai preso in mano neanche una delle armi esposte accanto a dipinti dall'aria violenta e trofei imbalsamati, ma l'ambiente ha un che di profondamente calmante. 

Lady Smallwood si umetta appena le labbra con il liquore incendiario che Mycroft le ha offerto, poi depone il bicchiere e si sporge avanti, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia.

"Vogliono sedare Eurus. Verranno a chiederti una firma sulla liberatoria per fingere di darti la scelta, ma se non firmerai procederanno lo stesso. La nuova amministrazione di Sherrinford ha istituito un livello di rischio ulteriore soltanto per lei."

È uno schiaffo in pieno viso, lo schiaffo di una mano aperta e pesante carica di anelli con pietre taglienti. 

Mycroft chiude gli occhi, mentre le parole colano goccia a goccia attraverso i filtri della sua comprensione con la lentezza del disgelo. 

Trae un lungo respiro tormentoso, quando riapre gli occhi fissa uno dei dipinti piuttosto che il volto di Lady Smallwood. 

"Non posso dire di non essermelo aspettato. Speravo..." inizia, scuote la testa, richiude gli occhi. "Non so cosa speravo, Elizabeth."

Lady Smallwood non lo corregge nuovamente. Allunga una mano e l'appoggia sulla sua, piccola e ossuta ma asciutta e calda. È un piccolo conforto.

"Sai anche tu di aver portato questo peso troppo a lungo, Mycroft. Non ti faccio nessuna colpa per aver sperato - la speranza rende illogici, ma ci rende anche umani - ma forse è più giusto che questa situazione non sia più soltanto nelle tue mani. E sulle tue spalle."

Lady S ha ragione, ovviamente, ma la logica lo elude, sostituita dai sentimenti. La colpa in tutte le sue declinazioni, la rabbia, la frustrazione, la paura e il dolore lo assalgono tutte insieme, lo travolgono e lo stremano, ritirandosi poi in buon ordine per lasciarlo in compagnia della più improbabile, della più prevedibile.

Sollievo.

Il sollievo è la minuscola cima del Monte Fuji dietro l'immensa onda in quella famosa stampa di Hokusai, una montagna resa un granello di sabbia dal trucco della prospettiva. 

I suoi fratelli sono stati sua responsabilità fin da prima dell'adolescenza, fin da quando Sherlock è stato in grado di camminare e un Mycroft di quasi otto anni si è trovato a tenerlo d'occhio tra i compiti di matematica e quelli di inglese, gli adulti troppo impegnati con Eurus appena nata.

Non sarebbe stato male - Sherlock è sempre stato un bimbo intelligente, per quanto molto emotivo - se non fosse stato per Eurus.

Aveva a stento cinque anni quando Mycroft la trovò col coltello in mano, intenta ad aprirsi la pelle per guardare al di sotto, curiosa sul funzionamento dei muscoli al punto di non comprendere il dolore.

Sherlock avrebbe preteso un atlante di anatomia, magari un modellino dettagliato del corpo umano. Più avanti avrebbe spostato la propria curiosità nell'obitorio dell'ospedale. Un passatempo macabro, ma mai morboso come quelli prediletti dalla sorellina. 

Mycroft si lascia sfuggire un flebile sospiro, insufficiente a fargli rilassare e abbassare le spalle. 

"Quando..?"

Lady Smallwood passa ancora una volta la mano sul dorso della sua, poi la ritira. 

"Domattina, appena metterai piede in ufficio. Sarebbero già intervenuti, se non fosse che si tratta di una Holmes, e in particolare di tua sorella."

Lady Smallwood gli offre un breve sorriso. "Immagino abbiano ancora paura di Rudy."

Mycroft si acciglia, labbra serrate e aria tesa.

"Devo chiamare Sherlock, cosa che posso fare subito. Ma devo anche sentire i miei genitori."

Lady Smallwood inclina leggermente la testa ma non commenta. Sarebbe ipocrita se giudicasse il commento di Mycroft. Dopotutto neanche la sua freddezza e la sua esperienza lavorativa sono riuscite a impedirle di agire sotto l'effetto del sentimento. 

Ha provato a intercedere in favore di suo marito, dopotutto, per provare a cancellare uno stupido errore che ha finito per costargli la vita.

Non sarà lei a biasimare Mycroft Holmes, l'uomo di ghiaccio, se per una volta ha bisogno di un aiuto e di un confronto esterno. Siamo tutti esseri umani, dopotutto.

Lady Smallwood si alza in piedi, spolverando invisibili pieghe della gonna, prende la borsetta e la giacca. 

"Chiamami a qualsiasi ora, Mycroft."

Mycroft alza la testa, sbatte piano le palpebre.

"Per?"

Lady Smallwood scrolla le spalle in maniera così minuta che il gesto noncurante è perso nel suo sottile sorriso elegantemente rosso. 

"Qualsiasi cosa. Decidi tu. Lascio acceso il mio telefono privato."

Mycroft l'accompagna alla porta senza neanche accorgersene, ripiomba in poltrona prima di sapere come è tornato in quella stanza. Si prende il viso tra le mani, sospira più forte, afferra il cellulare.

 

_ Ho bisogno di parlarti. - MH _

 

_ Ci siamo appena visti, Mycroft, cos'è questo ulteriore sprazzo di amore fraterno? Pensavo di averne avuto abbastanza per una sola sera. - SH _

 

_ È importante. - MH _

 

_ Dimmi che non si tratta di un altro fratello. - SH _

 

_ Sherlock, non sto scherzando. - MH _

 

_ Normalmente avresti chiamato direttamente, o peggio, ti saresti presentato a casa mia - SH _

 

_ Normalmente non c'è la possibilità che una infante di un anno e un dottore militare col sonno leggero pernottino a casa tua, quindi ho esercitato del necessario buonsenso. Inoltre, preferirei parlarti di persona. - MH _

 

_ Dormono di sopra. Ma stavolta vieni tu. Non prometto torte fatte in casa. - SH _

 

_ Sfortunatamente, non è argomento da torte. - MH _

  
\--


	3. 3 – Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016 - ancora più tardi

_**Brother Mine** _

 

_**3 –** **Lunedì 1 Febbraio 2016 - ancora più tardi** _

 

Coerente con le proprie affermazioni, Sherlock non ha una torta da offrire, ma ha messo su il bollitore per il tè e tirato fuori per buona misura una bottiglia di liquore dall'aria impolverata.

Mycroft alza le sopracciglia e Sherlock scuote appena la bottiglia, con tre dita di liquore sul fondo e i segni delle dita nella polvere.

"Ho pensato potessi aver bisogno di qualcosa di più forte."

"Cos'è, direttamente dalla cantina di Musgrave? Eau de Psychose Flambé?"

Sherlock fa una smorfia disgustata, Mycroft gli regala un sorriso talmente pallido da essere riscontrabile soltanto a livello molecolare.

"Soltanto una battuta, fratellino."

"Il che significa che si tratta di qualcosa di grave, per convincerti ad abbandonare poltrona e pantofole e attraversare Londra a quest'ora. Qualcosa di personale, altrimenti non saresti così esitante. Bevi, e dimmi cosa è successo a nostra sorella," prosegue Sherlock, versandogli del liquore in un bicchierino.

Mycroft si accomoda pesantemente nella poltrona di John - Sherlock non storce neanche il naso - di fronte a Sherlock, appollaiato come un trampoliere sulla propria. 

In cucina il bollitore si spegne automaticamente, ma entrambi i fratelli lo ignorano. 

Mycroft scalda il bicchiere tra le punte delle dita, facendo roteare leggermente il liquido ambrato sul fondo del cristallo.

"Mi è giunta voce da una fonte estremamente attendibile-"

Sherlock apre la bocca, la richiude con un minuscolo cenno. Mycroft sembra apprezzare la piccola cortesia e prosegue fingendo di non essere stato interrotto.

"Mi è giunta voce, dicevo, che mi verrà fortemente consigliato di firmare una certa liberatoria. Il nuovo governatore di Sherrinford ritiene opportuno sedare Eurus, prima che possa uscire dalla sua fase non comunicativa e fare ulteriori danni."

Lo sguardo di Sherlock scivola sul disegno consumato e polveroso del tappeto. 

"Il che significa che il gentile consiglio è in realtà un ordine."

Mycroft sorseggia un goccio di liquore, tossisce appena e si schiarisce la gola. Guarda nel bicchiere accigliandosi, poi scrolla minutamente le spalle e solleva lo sguardo sulla fronte di Sherlock.

"Non è neanche un ordine, è un dato di fatto. Mi avvisano per farmi una gentilezza, ma la mia firma, in questo momento e su questo particolare documento, vale meno di zero. Tuttavia, immagina lo scandalo che potrebbe emergere se lo facessero senza neanche avvertirmi."

"Non sarebbe saggio fingere un incidente, quando potremmo investigare e scoprire chi ha architettato ogni cosa."

Mycroft annuisce. "Immaginano che non è il caso di scherzare con noi, ma pare non abbiano molta altra indulgenza da concedere alle nostre risorse e alla nostra intelligenza."

Sherlock scuote appena la testa, spostando gli occhi sul riverbero delle fiamme nel camino. "Non credo che dovrebbero averne, se me lo chiedi."

Mycroft appoggia il bicchiere, si sporge avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Il suo sguardo è molto chiaro, molto pensieroso e molto giovane. Sherlock si sente come se trent'anni densi di difficoltà, solitudine e pericolo si fossero disciolti tra le fiamme, riportandolo al bimbo riccioluto che saltellava sulla spiaggia con tricorno e spadino.

Mycroft sussurra come quando gli leggeva le parti più spaventose di questo o quel romanzo di pirati, e Sherlock rideva pur essendo allo stesso tempo rapito da un sottile brivido di deliziato spavento. 

"Neanche io penso che dovrebbero averne, Sherlock. Non posso negare che avrei quasi preferito essere messo di fronte al fatto compiuto. Essere sollevato dalla responsabilità. E dalla colpa."

Sherlock scrolla le spalle e afferra il bicchiere, prende un sorso di liquore e fa una smorfia disgustata. Ripone il bicchiere sul tavolino, sporgendosi per spingerlo più lontano, neanche fosse in grado di mordergli le dita. 

"Non è colpa tua se Eurus è psicopatica e omicida, e non è colpa tua se ha fatto quello che ha fatto, Mycroft. Non stava a te prenderti la responsabilità del suo benessere e della sua sicurezza. E di quella degli altri."

Mycroft scuote la testa, chiaramente addolorato.

"Sapevo come era da bambina, sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Dopo Redbeard... avrei dovuto ascoltare lo zio Rudi, e lasciare che si occupasse di lei invece di farmi trasferire la tutela legale."

Sherlock si alza in piedi, decidendo di riavviare il bollitore e prepararsi una tazza di tè come si deve per cancellare il sapore del liquore. 

"Quella è la tua megalomania, fratello caro. Non ti faccio una colpa neanche di quello, non ti senti te stesso se non scombini un governo o due prima di colazione, se non fai pasticci da spia con piani segreti e se non vendi un fratello o due ad altrettanti psicopatici in cambio di informazioni confidenziali, o per fare i tuoi piccoli esperimenti."

Sherlock non lo vede, ma  _ percepisce _  Mycroft che si copre il viso con le mani.

"Dico sul serio. Tu hai i tuoi hobby, io ho i miei, e fino ad ora si sono combinati in maniera magnifica."   
Sherlock torna in soggiorno con la tazza e qualche biscotto. 

"Sii serio, Sherlock, per favore."

"Sono serio, l'unica cosa che ti rimprovero è aver fatto in modo che non ricordassi Eurus... e Victor. E quello ormai è risolto. Ora, c'è da risolvere il problema di nostra sorella."

Mycroft annuisce, chiaramente pensieroso. 

"L'idea che sia sedata e incapace di nuocere contiene un certo fascino e un certo sollievo. Il pensiero che la decisione sia nelle mie mani invece, mi fa soltanto rabbrividire questa volta."

Sherlock morde l'angolo di un biscotto, leccandosi via le briciole dalla punta delle dita. 

"Come hai detto prima, la decisione non è più nelle tue mani e la tua firma è soltanto un di più. Rimandare la decisione o ostacolare il trattamento servirebbe soltanto a mettere in pericolo le persone che si occupano di lei. E potenzialmente noi stessi."

Mycroft rialza lo sguardo.

"Credi che possa opporsi alla cosa? Tentare di fuggire?"

Sherlock scrolla le spalle, masticando il resto del biscotto con lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme. E' strano come nelle sue paure più profonde non sia mai rimasto il fuoco che ha minacciato di inghiottirlo e consumarlo da bambino, quanto l'acqua che invece gli ha portato via l'innocenza più giovane e spensierata.

“È imprevedibile. Non parla e non reagisce a nessuno stimolo. Ogni volta che sono stato a trovarla nelle scorse settimane ha reagito soltanto al suono del violino. Se suono con lei a volte sorride. Non c'è mai contatto visivo. Non sono certo che mi riconosca. Ma come ha detto lei stessa, percepisce se la musica è  _ giusta _ , non se è  _ bella _ . Non so se questo si estenda all'idea di associare la musica a me in particolare. Ma vedi, se è stata ferma ad aspettare il momento giusto per il suo gioco mortale così tanto tempo... se è stata in grado di fingersi una persona qualsiasi su un autobus e trascorrere una notte intera con me senza farmi sospettare niente-"

Mycroft tossicchia. Sherlock raccoglie la silenziosa frecciata con sufficiente buonagrazia.

"Lo  _ so _  che non ero nelle mie migliori condizioni, Mycroft. Questo non ha mai intaccato i risultati delle mie deduzioni, soltanto la pulizia e la velocità del processo deduttivo. Neanche se fossi stato completamente sobrio l'avrei riconosciuta. Ma in tutti i suoi travestimenti si è posta come persona funzionante.  _ Deve _  essere stata sufficientemente funzionante anche durante l'incontro con Moriarty cinque anni fa.  _ Deve  _ essere stata funzionante per organizzare tutto a Sherrinford prima di intrappolarci. Capisci cosa intendo?"

Mycroft annuisce lentamente.

"Un'alternanza di stati comunicativi e non comunicativi? Intendi che sia il caso di intervenire prima che esca di nuovo dalla catatonia?"

Sherlock scrolla le spalle, prendendo un sorso di tè. "Non sono un medico, non sono uno specialista e non so neanche se la condizione di Eurus abbia un nome, ma a giudicare dagli elementi in mio possesso, questa sembra la teoria più plausibile. E pericolosa."

Mycroft si sporge più avanti, tendendosi per prendere un biscotto. Solleva lo sguardo quasi aspettandosi un rimprovero che ovviamente non giunge.

“Vorrei che fosse possibile fare altrimenti,” ammette Mycroft, spinto dall’ora tarda e dal cioccolato contenuto nel biscotto ad una confessione più intima e aperta di quanto gli sia congeniale.

“È comunque nostra sorella.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock scivola sul soffitto, percorre i riccioli della tappezzeria e accarezza il nuovo smiley giallo dipinto da John appena i restauri del 221b sono terminati. 

“Lo è per molti versi, ma non lo è mai stata veramente. Hai detto tu stesso che è sempre stata diversa.”

Mycroft alza le sopracciglia, anche se l’effetto drammatico è reso meno pungente da qualche briciola all’angolo della bocca e sul nodo della cravatta. 

“Non è da te emarginare qualcuno sulla base della sua diversità. Mi pareva fosse quanto ti infastidiva di Magnussen.”

Sherlock sbuffa.

“Non essere ridicolo, sai che si tratta di due cose diverse. Magnussen provava piacere nel complicare la vita di chi aveva segreti scomodi, ma non si sporcava le mani. Tremava come una scolaretta quando Mary lo teneva sotto tiro. Un infido, viscido squalo, ma una pulce in confronto a Eurus. Resta quello che penso, Eurus non sarà mai… funzionante. Non lo è stata fino ad ora, non lo sarà in futuro. È capace di parlarti dolcemente un attimo e tentare di strangolarti l’attimo dopo. Dice che voleva giocare con noi, con  _ me _ , ma invece di chiederlo o fare un capriccio ha fatto in modo che un bambino morisse e che io-”

Il suo tono è diventato progressivamente  più  sforzato, sorgendo da quieto e silenzioso a un sommesso ruggito approfondito dalla rabbia.    
Mycroft è ancora più pallido, anche sotto la luce calda e tenera delle fiamme morenti nel focolare.   
“La tua rabbia mi addolora, fratello caro, perché mi fa sentire in colpa. E mi sento ancora più in colpa perché hai ragione, e perché provo risentimento nei tuoi confronti per il fatto che hai ragione.”   
Sherlock sbuffa di nuovo, inizia a frugare sotto il cuscino della poltrona, con mosse sempre più frustrate, poi ripiomba a sedere sconfitto.   
“Non ho neanche un mozzicone. Da quando la bambina vive qui ho giurato di non fumare mai in casa. John mi strangolerebbe.  _ Io _ mi strangolerei.”   
Mycroft si alza in piedi.   
“In tal caso, accompagnami fuori e ti offrirò una sigaretta.”

-

Fuori l'umido della notte si è distillato in finissime goccioline di pioggia, sufficienti a bagnare il marciapiede e a imperlare i capelli ma non meritevole dell'onore di un ombrello aperto.

Sherlock ha infilato il cappotto sopra la vestaglia e il pigiama e Mycroft - incredibilmente - è uscito di casa senza il suo sempiterno ombrello nero. 

Fumano sotto la tendina rossa di Speedy's in silenzio piacevole e contemplativo, finché Sherlock non lo interrompe per scrollare la cenere dalla sua sigaretta e passarsi una mano tra i ricci umidi.

"Ero convinto che fosse Faith Smith, la sera che è venuta a cercarmi qui con una pistola in tasca e l'aria disperata."

Mycroft lascia cadere il mozzicone per terra e lo spegne accuratamente con un colpo di tacco, poi accende un'altra sigaretta. 

"Adesso sai che si trattava soltanto di una messinscena."

"Una messinscena molto accurata, molto convincente. Anche nel mio stato alterato." Sherlock allunga la mano in silenziosa richiesta, Mycroft l'accontenta senza fiatare, porgendogli anche l'accendino. 

"Immagino volesse conoscerti. Immagino fosse curiosa," concede Mycroft, guardando di sfuggita le poche auto bagnate. "Avrà voluto farsi un'idea di te... basandosi su quanto le avevo detto."

Sherlock scuote appena la testa, guarda il fratello poi osserva un autobus rosso che prende una pozzanghera con troppo brio, annaffiando il marciapiede opposto. 

"Devi veramente trovare altri argomenti di conversazione con i tuoi amichetti criminali neurodivergenti, sai, Mikey."

Mycroft soffia una lunga piuma di fumo, poi prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta, illuminando il buio sotto la tenda rossa con il punto di luce della minuscola fiamma.

"Non nego di aver seguito anche i miei interessi, Sherly, come d'altra parte hai seguito i tuoi. Suppongo sia il nostro gioco, soltanto mi sarei dovuto aspettare che anche Eurus volesse partecipare."

Sherlock dà una lieve spallucciata. "Mi piaceva l'idea di piacere a Faith- a quella che credevo essere Faith. Soprattutto in un momento in cui- non piacevo a nessuno. Neanche a me stesso. Ho temuto che volesse suicidarsi, un'idea che non mi era poi completamente estranea. Credo che quella notte abbia fatto del bene a me quanto pensavo avesse fatto bene a lei. Pazienza se si trattava di un inganno."

Mycroft disintegra l'ennesimo mozzicone sotto il tacco, allunga il braccio e stringe appena Sherlock, chiudendo per un attimo la mano sul suo braccio. 

Sherlock non si ribella, anzi sosta per un attimo nell'abbraccio a stento accennato. È passata una vita da quando era un bimbo abbastanza piccolo e abbastanza ingenuo da lanciarsi sul fratello maggiore per farsi prendere e abbracciare. Questo dovrà bastare.

"Dovremmo chiamare mamma e papà," sussurra Mycroft, atterrito al solo pensiero. 

"Li chiamo io. Domani mattina sul presto. Rallenta la firma più che puoi. Inventati un po' di riunioni. Inscena un colpo di stato. Rapisci la Regina. Fai qualcosa, d'accordo?"

Mycroft stavolta l'abbraccia sul serio, poi si stacca come scottato, bofonchia un saluto e sparisce senza ombrello fino al primo angolo di strada, dove viene prelevato dalla solita, ubiqua auto nera. 

Sherlock la osserva confondersi nel buio non assoluto e variegato della strada, poi torna di sopra con passo persino più leggero. 

Fuori ha smesso di piovere.

\--


	4. 4 – La scansione del tempo non è che un costrutto umano utilizzato per rendere comprensibile e misurabile ciò che è incomprensibile e incommensurabile

**_Brother Mine_ **

**_4 – La scansione del tempo non è che un costrutto umano utilizzato per rendere comprensibile e misurabile ciò che è incomprensibile e incommensurabile_ **

Pensano che non se ne sia accorta. Ne sono convinti. 

Pensano che siccome non parla, non sia in grado neanche di comprendere quanto le accade intorno, quello che viene detto, quello che  _ non  _ viene detto.

Tutte le guardie, tutti i medici e tutti gli inservienti sono cambiati.

Non è mai stato un problema, quello, soltanto un rallentamento, una sfida in più.

Sono almeno quindici giorni che Sherlock non passa a trovarla.  _ Sherlock _ . Il suo nome ha un suono giusto nella sua testa, risuona con uno schiocco sulla lingua anche se prova soltanto a sillabarlo senza emettere un suono.  _ Sherlock _ , con la k che scoppia alla fine in un minuscolo brillio di coscienza.

_ Sherlock _  è la musica, giusto? È l'eco del violino che accompagna il suo e la invita a continuare. 

Senza c'è un po' troppo silenzio, niente che non possa sopportare, ovviamente, ma è comunque  _ diverso. _   
Pensano che non si sia accorta del fatto che hanno stretto le misure di sicurezza, che hanno perquisito palmo a palmo la sua cella in cerca di segreti nascosti, che hanno considerato di privarla del violino perché--  _ corde di metallo. _

Non ha mai pensato di saggiare la resistenza di una corda metallica intorno ad una gola umana. Il pensiero la diverte per qualche minuto al più, poi svanisce come dovrebbe svanire la luce da una immaginaria finestra al sorgere e calare del giorno. 

Non ci sono finestre nelle budella di Sherrinford, solo un lucernario schermato al centro del soffitto.

Finestre, interessanti ma alla lunga sopravvalutate. Il pulviscolo in un raggio di luce può distrarla per cinque minuti, ma il canto di un singolo uccellino è costato la vita ad una guardia, in una giornata particolarmente carica di nervosismo.

Pensano che non si sia accorta delle medicine che hanno mischiato al suo cibo - dopo tre giorni di piatti rimandati indietro, hanno cambiato tattica.

Hanno provato con l'acqua, con il latte e col succo di frutta. Cosa pensano, che abbia dieci anni? Qualsiasi cosa sia che regola i suoi pensieri, la macchina perfetta, l'esercito di impavidi soldatini dei suoi processi mentali, è qualcosa di adulto e furbo. 

Nessuno si è avvicinato con una siringa. Imparano. È interessante. Sono poco più di scimmie ai suoi occhi, ci vorrà tempo, tanto tempo, troppo tempo per riprendere il controllo. Troppo tempo. E soltanto le poche visite di Sherlock per mantenersi dal lato della piscina dove si tocca il fondo.

Sherlock non le parla mai, suona soltanto, a volta incurva l'angolo della bocca in un sorriso che lei riesce a ricambiare senza guardarlo in faccia.   
Non sa come si fa. Sa come si fa soltanto quando finge, quando indossa la maschera di Elizabeth o di Elsa o di Faith. Eurus non sa guardare in faccia e non ha mai capito cosa implichi un sorriso, oltre al coinvolgimento di dodici muscoli facciali. 

_ Sorridere è come farsi pubblicità, giusto? _

Sono sempre più furbi. Stanno avvelenando l'aria a dosi talmente basse da pensare che lei non se ne accorga. Stupide scimmie furbe col pollice opponibile, è così facile capirlo quando nessuno entra senza coprirsi la bocca, anche solo con un fazzoletto. 

Idioti. 

All'inizio il rallentamento è quasi impercettibile. Un pensiero che impiega troppo tempo a sbrogliarsi, laddove 'troppo tempo' è percepibile soltanto per lei, un parametro sconosciuto a qualsiasi misura umana.

Mezz'ora trascorsa a contemplare il significato della parola 'umano' in tutte le sue accezioni, risalendo all'etimologia e alle ramificazioni filosofiche. Si addormenta mentre pensa, e anche questo è nuovo e sufficientemente interessante da non destare troppa preoccupazione. Uno dovrà anche trascorrere il tempo in qualche modo in una cella grigia con le pareti di vetro.

È quasi divertente, un gioco pericoloso in cui per una volta è lei la cavia e  _ loro  _ gli scienziati. O è così che vuole che credano. 

È solo questione di tempo, dopotutto, prima che riprenda il controllo. 

Soltanto che i giorni passano, e Sherlock non viene a trovarla. Si rende conto della sua assenza quando una delle sue solite melodie inizia a suonarle sbagliata, incompleta. Cosa manca? L'eco della voce di quel secondo violino, capace di strapparla per qualche secondo alle nebbie e lasciarle la possibilità di uscire dalla sua testa, fosse anche soltanto per celebrare la matematica precisione di Bach. 

Indossa il sorriso di Elizabeth per sedurre una nuova guardia e farsi regalare dieci minuti d'aria. Funziona per quattro minuti e venti secondi - arrivano in fondo al corridoio, poi quattro inservienti nerboruti prelevano lei e la guardia. Lei torna in cella, la guardia non ricompare più.

Cambiano troppo spesso perché lei possa attuare giochi di lunga durata, o mettere in atto esperimenti complessi. Ogni tentativo è unico. Deve rivedere le sue tattiche. 

Lo sguardo rassegnato e l'indole depressa di Faith le permettono di ottenere una tavoletta di cioccolato offerta da un'infermiera dall'aria matronale e il sorriso stanco e buono. 

Eurus l'assaggia prima di pensare alla possibilità di un farmaco nascosto e per la prima volta si chiede se un tradimento nascosto in una gentilezza possa cancellare il sapore di quella gentilezza. (No, il cioccolato è di buona qualità e la teobromina le schiarisce un po' le idee. L'infermiera torna a intervalli di dieci giorni, non le parla se non per gentili stupidaggini durante la normale routine di controllo.)

Si chiede se abbiano già scoperto le sue stanze segrete, i suoi appartamenti durante gli scorsi cinque anni. Altro che la cella grigia dalle pareti di vetro, in cui si è fatta trovare soltanto ogni volta che è stato necessario.

_ Mycroft _  è veramente stupido quando si lascia prendere dalla boria - sempre - e per tutta la sua saccenza non vede al di là del suo ragguardevole naso.

Come il nome di Sherlock possiede quella gradevole occlusiva velare sorda alla fine, così il nome di Mycroft riesce a sanguinare boria e prepotenza e fetore di paura. 

L'ondata di rabbia la sorprende al di là della nube chimica data dalla dose progressiva di sedativi. All'inizio la rabbia è tutta dentro, sobbolle come magma nelle viscere più profonde di un vulcano, rimette a fuoco le parti vaghe e smussate, riallaccia i contatti tranciati di netto con la base di controllo al suolo. 

Se soltanto Sherlock avesse voluto giocare agli astronauti, invece che ai pirati. Eurus ha sempre avuto una maggiore affinità con tutto ciò che vola, e che può rovinosamente schiantarsi al suolo. (Anche se Sherlock dovrebbe intendersene di cadute.)

Mycroft ha sempre creduto di essere intelligente, proprio lui, l'idiota grasso che la teneva d'occhio pensando di essere sottile, quello che non l'ha mai capita e che ha pensato di poterla rinchiudere, di poterla contenere e tenere lontana dal suo prezioso Sherlock, ah! 

Mycroft che ha pensato di sotterrarla e persino di usarla. Farglielo credere è stato divertente almeno quanto esigere in cambio premi ridicoli. Il violino, Jim Moriarty, informazioni su Sherlock. Forse Mycroft pensava che fosse sufficiente a tenerla buona, una concessione fine a se stessa, un regalo utile a ottenere qualcosa in cambio - quanto è  _ lento _  se non può leggere i flussi geopolitici da  _ Twitter _ , quando è tutto lì davanti agli occhi? - e che quelle informazioni fossero cadute su di un terreno completamente arido, semi destinati a seccare e morire. 

Adesso sa di essersi sbagliato, adesso sa veramente con chi ha a che fare.

Il sedativo che la rallenta ne è la prova. Le sembra di vedere la firma di suo fratello sulla liberatoria - come se poi fosse necessario. Chi le ha sottratto il potere all'interno di Sherrinford - le sue stanze, i suoi uomini, i filmati di Jim Moriarty, le armi e le pareti dipinte in rosso sporco, le luci rosse a effetto - ha fatto lo stesso a Mycroft. 

Un brillio di ilarità la costringe a ridere piano, una risata sfasata, stonata e secca. Gli sembra di vederlo, il borioso ridicolo uomo in doppiopetto, frustrato oltremisura dalla perdita di autorità e controllo che vive come una emasculazione.

Possono averle tolto l'accesso alle sue stanze, ai suoi travestimenti, alle sue armi e ai suoi 'giochi', a tutti i suoi oggetti ammassati qui e là con un certo gusto teatrale che sussurra 'Holmes' lontano un miglio, checché ne dica Mycroft, qualsiasi cosa ne pensino i suoi genitori - altro sussulto di rabbia - qualsiasi cosa pensi qualsiasi scimmia sottosviluppata.

Possono averla rinchiusa nella cella che ha tenuto come specchietto per le allodole, ma non le hanno comunque tolto la vittoria, sottile, fredda, crudele come una lama nella carne. Ha vinto a prescindere e non smetterà di vincere, neanche se il sedativo dovesse spegnerla del tutto. Neanche se qualcuno dovesse pensare di farle un piacere a tranciare di netto il filo della sua vita, ergendosi a improbabile Atropo, il suo trionfo potrebbe essere smorzato.

Quando era piccola i suoi genitori hanno provato disperatamente a instillare in lei il senso di colpa, la paura delle conseguenze per determinate azioni. 

Non uccidi un gattino senza provare rimorso, perché è una cosa che non si fa. 

Non pizzichi il fratellino fino a farlo piangere, perché non si fa. 

Non insulti il fratello maggiore, non gli dici che è grasso e stupido, non scoppi a ridere se menziona con un tremito nella voce quella compagna di scuola che lo costringe ad arrossire.

Non rinfacci a mamma, con odio palpabile e una rabbia troppo brutta per il viso di una bambina così piccola, di averti fatto nascere e di averti poi ignorato, trascurato. 

E non dai fuoco alla casa dopo aver annegato l'amico di tuo fratello perché a quanto pare nessuno capisce la tua rabbia. 

Non si fa. 

Dovresti sentirti in colpa. 

Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire il concetto di 'colpa'. 

Non ha mai funzionato e non inizierà a funzionare adesso. 

La morte non è che uno stato del processo vitale di un organismo. Si nasce, si cresce, si vive, ci si riproduce e si muore. Se ha capito qualcosa delle lezioni di moralità della sua infanzia, se è mai riuscita a coglierne anche soltanto una scintilla, sa che la sua eventuale morte sarebbe soltanto una vittoria, una rivincita. Come la morte di Jim, dopotutto, capace di dare frutto dopo così tanti anni. 

Il senso di colpa che lei non ha mai capito è ben radicato in Mycroft, e ora anche in Sherlock, può riconoscerlo ma non avvicinarsi a comprenderlo. 

Chi le ha tolto ogni potere in realtà le ha messo in mano ben più delle chiavi di Sherrinford, dell'accesso ad elicotteri privati e della consulenza di Moriarty - pensa alla sua morte come alla rottura di un giocattolo preferito, peccato doverlo gettare nella spazzatura, era divertente - anzi, le ha dato lo scettro della colpa e del rimorso dei suoi fratelli, capace di roderli dall'interno per quanti possano essere gli anni a venire.

Che peccato non esserci per osservarli, nel caso in cui fosse proprio necessario morire.

\--

 


	5. 5 – Martedì 2 Febbraio 2016

**_Brother Mine_ **

**_5 – Martedì 2 Febbraio 2016_ **

 

Sherlock non chiude occhio quella notte, il che è molto utile quando sente Rosie frignare al piano di sopra nelle prime ore dell'alba. Va a prenderla dalle braccia assonnate di John, che non ha neanche aperto gli occhi nella sua ormai consolidata prassi di prelevare la bambina e portarsela al caldo nel letto, e se la porta al piano di sotto. 

"Che c'è, Watson? Qualcosa fa male? Incubo?"

Rosie si ciuccia le dita e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia finissime e dorate, indecisa se riprendere il capriccio o lasciarsi blandire. Di sicuro non intende rispondere.

"Magari io bevo un tè, tu un po' di camomilla e ci prendiamo un biscotto. Ti sembra un buon piano? Ma non svegliamo tuo padre. Voi Watson avete la miccia corta."

Rosie borbotta offesa e si applica a sbavargli la maglietta usurata con la quale dorme. 

Sherlock prepara una tazza di tè per sé e riempie di camomilla tiepida e senza zucchero un biberon per Rosie. Le consegna un biscotto da sgranocchiare e ne prende uno per sé, strizzandole l'occhio.

"Non dire a tuo padre che ti frego i biscotti, Watson. O forse diglielo, magari è contento se mangio qualcosa di nutriente."

Si siede in poltrona con la bimba, il tè, la camomilla, un paio di biscotti supplementari e la copertina di Rosie con le paperelle. Sotto il cuscino c'è il suo microbo di peluche preferito (una ameba verde, per l'esattezza) e Sherlock glielo sistema a portata della manina meno appiccicosa di biscotto.

"Ti capita di dover fare cose che non vuoi fare e che altri ti fanno fare lo stesso, Watson? Magari sai che devi farle, però ti secca ugualmente? Vista la tua limitata esperienza direi che è successo di rado, ma sei abbastanza grande perché alcuni obblighi ti sembrino seccanti, rispetto alla prospettiva del divertimento."

Rosie succhia il biscotto ammosciato e lo guarda, grandi occhi celesti e rotondi e l'aria di chi prende molto sul serio ogni parola.

Sherlock sospira.

"Devo fare una telefonata scomoda. Non posso evitarlo, Watson. Ho promesso a mio fratello di farla e voglio farla. Un po' perché voglio aiutarlo, un po' perché credo di poter gestire meglio la cosa. Ma non voglio farlo perché sarà difficile. E doloroso, credo. Non ne sono certo. Senti, Watson, se mai avrai dei fratelli..." 

Sherlock si interrompe per considerare quella possibilità. Non riesce a credere che John possa mai pensare di sposarsi di nuovo dopo quel disastro del suo matrimonio, ma va anche detto che non pensava si sarebbe sposato mentre lui era 'morto'.    
Meglio non pensarci adesso.

"Se mai avrai dei fratelli, Watson, ti verrà detto che devi amarli per forza. Non sarà così facile. A volte saranno noiosi e pomposi oppure molesti e passerai la vita a bisticciare con loro, ma in fondo vi vorrete bene. E altre volte sarà impossibile trovare qualcosa da amare e ti sentirai in colpa perché sei in una situazione in cui non puoi fare nulla, ma vorresti poter cambiare il mondo. In sostanza, è vero che amare non è un vantaggio, ma tu non devi crederci mai. Capito, Watson? No? Immaginavo. Non capisco nemmeno io."

Rosie si toglie il biscotto dalla bocca e glielo offre. Sherlock scuote la testa. "Non sarebbe igienico, temo." Rosie balbetta qualcosa e si applica ad appoggiargli il biscotto sul petto, lasciando tracce umidicce e briciole molli dappertutto. 

Sherlock sospira. 

"Quello che voglio dire è che anche se è vero che amare non è un vantaggio, vivere senza amare in realtà non serve poi a molto. Quindi insomma, cerca di volere bene alla tua famiglia, ai tuoi fratelli se ne avrai e ai tuoi amici, perché credimi, ne avrai bisogno."

Rosie sbadiglia, si strofina gli occhi col pugno e accenna un frigno che Sherlock soffoca nello stringersi del suo abbraccio. Ameba, copertina e coccole. "Hai ragione, Watson, sono noioso. Riposati, che dopo mi servi sveglia per fare quella telefonata."

Rosie si sveglia di nuovo poco prima delle sei, agitandosi in braccio a Sherlock con un'energia insospettabile in un corpo così piccolo. Sherlock non si inganna più sulla presunta fragilità della bambina. Piccola e paffuta com'è, Rosie è sorprendentemente agile e forte, soprattutto se decide di averne abbastanza di stare buona e quieta. Ha anche dei polmoni di tutto rispetto. 

Sherlock si è assopito suo malgrado, col peso caldo e consolante della bambina in grembo e i suoi riccioli biondi finissimi che gli solleticano il naso. Schiude appena gli occhi quando percepisce il peso alleggerirsi e sorride d'istinto, tutto caldo e addormentato quando intravvede, tra le ciglia e il sonno che gli gonfia ancora gli occhi, la sagoma sfocata di John che recupera la bambina e la consola mormorando sciocchezze.

"Tè, Sherlock?" 

Sherlock mormora un mezzo assenso beato, ancora avvolto nella copertina con le papere e un sogno piacevole in cui John si china a dargli un bacio del buongiorno, poi si ricorda della missione che si è scelto, e sbuffa un versaccio profondo e stonato.

"Caffè, nero, zucchero. Ho promesso a Mycroft..." inizia, poi si ferma e richiude gli occhi, inseguendo il sogno. "Altri cinque minuti."

"Adesso io e Rosie ti facciamo il caffè, e dopo veniamo a svegliarti."

Il profumo del caffè lo sveglia prima del rumore della tazza sul tavolino e della voce di John che lo chiama. In sottofondo c'è Rosie che borbotta per gli affari suoi, probabilmente seduta sul tappeto e circondata dai suoi giochi. Allergica com'è a qualsiasi restrizione, non ama né il box né la culla. 

  
Sarebbe un quadro sorprendentemente perfetto se non mancasse magari una carezza nei capelli o sulla guancia e se non fosse necessario uscire dalla fantasia per piombare nella realtà. 

  
Sherlock apre gli occhi di malavoglia borbottando un dovuto 'grazie'. John è ancora un po' troppo tirato, un po' troppo stanco per corrispondere all'immagine del suo sogno, ma ogni giorno fa progressi. 

  
"Parlavi di Mycroft, prima? Una telefonata urgente?" John si siede in poltrona col suo tè, non senza tenere un occhio vigile sulle attività di Rosie sul tappeto, in mezzo a una selva di cubi e giocattoli rumorosi. 

  
"Devo chiamare mia madre," annuncia, scegliendo la strada dell'onestà. Non c'è un modo semplice di parlare di questo argomento, e non c'è un modo piacevole. Inoltre era sincero quando ha difeso John di fronte a Mycroft, considerandolo parte della famiglia. Lo è, eccome, al di là di qualsiasi vincolo di sangue o di legge.

  
"Mio fratello è stato avvertito del fatto che la nuova amministrazione di Sherrinford reputa Eurus un pericolo troppo grande perché possa essere semplicemente reclusa. 

Vogliono sedarla in modo da renderla inoffensiva. Mycroft non aveva altri dettagli, quindi non so se intendano soltanto darle una dose di calmanti in grado di tenerla buona o se pensino all'ipotesi di mandarla in coma farmacologico. Fatto sta che questa mattina richiederanno d'urgenza la firma di Mycroft per il trattamento - lo costringeranno a firmare in un modo o in un altro. E... siamo d'accordo che questa volta bisogna fare le cose alla luce del sole. In breve, devo chiamare i miei genitori e avvertirli. E devo farlo adesso, prima che sia un'ora decente per disturbare un funzionario del Governo durante le sue ore d'ufficio."

  
John tace per un lungo attimo prima di sussurrare un lungo e sentito 'Cristo, Sherlock,' che quasi convince Sherlock a sorridere. È terribilmente da John, e ora come ora la sua vicinanza è impagabile, preziosa fino all'estremo.   


"Cosa posso fare per aiutarti, Sherlock?" chiede John dopo un momento. Sherlock scuote la testa.    


"Niente, temo. Ma apprezzerei molto se tu e Rosie poteste restare qui in soggiorno mentre chiamo."   


John annuisce. "Se non è un problema per te, non vedo perché dovrebbe esserlo per me, anzi."   


Mancano pochi minuti alle sette quando Sherlock prende il telefono e esita un'ultima volta prima di chiamare. Mycroft gli ha inviato soltanto un messaggio, per dirgli che sarà in ufficio poco dopo le otto. 

  
Mamma risponde quasi subito. In sottofondo si sente la sigla d'apertura del telegiornale, rumori di colazione. I suoi genitori si alzano presto e fanno le cose con calma.    
Sherlock chiude gli occhi, ma il buio non gli impedisce di avvertire in maniera acuta la presenza di John, nervoso e partecipe, e di Rosie, occupata ad abbattere la sua torre di cubi con un certo gusto distruttivo.   


"Mamma, sono Sherlock," inizia, tirando un respiro calmante mentre sua madre prorompe in una serie di convenevoli e domande eccessiva per qualsiasi momento del giorno, ma in particolare per un'ora così fresca di una giornata iniziata così male.

  
"Mamma, devo interromperti perché non ho molto tempo," continua Sherlock con una certa urgenza. Ha una fuggevole impressione di come deve essersi sentito Mycroft ogni volta che ha chiamato i suoi genitori per avvertirli di qualche sua malefatta, dall'overdose alla sua finta morte al colpo di pistola di Mary. Lo apprezza un po' di più anche solo per questo, pur avendolo considerato un molesto impiccione un numero imprecisato di volte.

  
Le proteste di sua madre si arrestano quasi subito. Sherlock ha la consapevolezza di essere stato messo in viva voce. Il telegiornale suona allo stesso tempo più vicino e più sgranato, e avverte anche se non riesce a distinguere una silenziosa conversazione appena sussurrata tra sua madre e suo padre.   


"Che succede, Sherlock?" chiede sua madre. 

Non c'è un modo gentile per dare questa notizia. Può scegliere di non essere crudele - cosa che ha fatto offrendosi di avvertirli al posto di suo fratello - ma non può in nessun modo rendere il colpo meno duro, non adesso che l'equilibrio si è appena assestato in maniera del tutto precaria e delicata.

  
"Mamma, Mycroft è stato contattato perché a Sherrinford hanno deciso di sedare Eurus.  È troppo pericolosa. Sapete tutte le cose che ha fatto. Sapete di cosa è capace. Mycroft non potrà rifiutarsi e sinceramente io e lui pensiamo che sia la cosa giusta. Ma volevamo almeno avvertirvi."

  
Il silenzio si protrae al punto che Sherlock riesce a sentire il battito del proprio cuore amplificato in gola e nei padiglioni auricolari, e a distinguere con esattezza le parole della speaker al telegiornale.  
  
Non sa bene cosa si fosse aspettato, forse una reazione sorpresa, persino violenta o un rimprovero dal padre e un pianto isterico e aggressivo dalla madre.    
Se Mycroft ha sempre avuto il potere di farlo sentire piccolo e sciocco, non è niente in confronto a come Sherlock ha iniziato a sentirsi nei confronti dei suoi genitori dopo la faccenda di Redbeard (non può pensare adesso a cosa nasconda veramente quel nomignolo, non ora, non è il momento. Quelle piccole vecchie ossa devono restare nel fango ancora un po', in relativa ma non dimenticata pace). 

  
La loro feroce iperprotettività non è mai stata disgiunta da una forte componente di giudizio, spesso sbilanciato a favore dell'uno o dell'altro fratello.  È uno dei motivi dell'atroce, ridicola pantomima infantile che Sherlock e Mycroft hanno portato avanti, non senza un certo gusto personale e qualche stilla di perfidia, per più di trent'anni ben oltre ogni soglia dell'età adulta e della saggezza.

Non è quindi particolarmente strano che i due fratelli si siano allontanati da casa appena possibile, ognuno chiuso nella propria bolla, ognuno seguito dai propri demoni silenziosi e in parte dimenticati.  
  
"Cosa dovrei risponderti, Sherlock? È stato Mycroft a dirti di chiamare?"  
Sherlock tira un respiro, coprendo il microfono per non far sentire il rumore del risucchio.   
  
"No. Ho quasi quarant'anni, non prendo ordini da Mycroft. Non prendo ordini da nessuno. Avete espresso il vostro disappunto a non essere stati coinvolti nella vita di Eurus, vi sto coinvolgendo adesso."  
  
"Quando è _troppo tardi_ , Sherlock?"   
  
Si accorge che gli tremano le mani quando rischia di perdere la presa sul telefono. La rafforza, deglutisce, raccoglie ogni residuo di fredda compostezza.  
  
"Se devi scaricarmi addosso delle colpe, _madre_ , mettiti in fila, ne ho già abbastanza per quanto mi resta da vivere. Quello che dovevo dirtelo te l'ho detto. Buona giornata."  
Chiude la comunicazione e spegne il telefono, infilandolo poi sotto il cuscino della poltrona.   
  
Non ha la forza di voltarsi a guardare John, anche se sente il suo sguardo bruciargli sulla pelle del viso. Il tremore alle mani gli risuona nel modo in cui il cuore non accenna a scendere dalla gola alla sua sede più naturale. Si sente come se una corrente ad alto voltaggio gli avesse attraversato ogni fibra, dal cuoio capelluto alle punte delle dita dei piedi e delle mani.   
  
Non lo sopporta più. Lentamente si copre il viso e tira un sospiro eterno e tremulo, senza una speranza di riacquistare calore corporeo.  
"Sherlock..." la voce di John suona più vicina del previsto, i suoi passi attutiti dal tappeto. Le sue braccia forti lo stringono e le sue dita gli accarezzano i riccioli sulla nuca.   
  
Forse esiste ancora una singola fonte di calore in tutto l'universo.   
  
"Sono qui Sherlock, sono con te, non sei solo." John parla piano e con evidente affetto, anche se le parole lasciano le sue labbra in un soffio. Nessuno dei due è stato granché bravo ad esprimere o a dimostrare sentimenti, ma dopo tutti questi anni e tutto quello che è successo le uniche possibilità sono lo sfogo o l'esplosione definitiva.  
"Le faccende di famiglia sono complicate," biascica Sherlock con un tentativo di humour che si spezza prima ancora di essere del tutto formulato.   
  
John annuisce contro la sua tempia, accentuando la stretta. Le sue mani piccole, forti e calde gli si appoggiano saldamente sulla schiena. Sherlock non si è mai sentito piccolo - difficile, quando già a tredici anni sei un lampione alto e secco - ma le dimensioni relative non sono mai state inutili come in questo momento.   
  
"Credimi Sherlock, lo so," sussurra. "Ma se quello che hai detto a Mycroft è vero, se mi consideri parte della famiglia. Allora, niente, ci sono io con te. Per quello che vale."  
Sherlock alza lo sguardo d'istinto, il tremore che inizia a recedere temperato dalla sorpresa.   
  
"John... non sono molto bravo a funzionare senza di te."  
  
Le parole lo sorprendono per la loro facilità tutt'altro che blanda. Sono state troppo tempo sotto la superficie, appena riconoscibili e riconosciute, per poter essere ancora tenute sotto silenzio.  
  
Se ha imparato qualcosa da tutta la paurosa _debacle_ della sua famiglia, di Eurus, di Mary - notevole sussulto di colpa, qui - è che forse parlare, parlarsi, è più che necessario.   
Il sorriso di John lo sorprende. È lento e un po' tirato, cauto, ma gli solleva gli angoli della bocca e gli rischiara e riscalda gli occhi.   
  
"Già, e vedi cosa faccio, quando mi allontano troppo."  
  
Sherlock arriccia il naso, sollevando le sopracciglia con falsa alterigia. "Rimorchi mia sorella alla fermata dell'autobus, ecco cosa succede."  
  
John sbuffa una risata carica di scherno per se stesso, ma continua a passare le dita nei ricciolini più teneri sulla nuca di Sherlock.   
  
"Ma ci pensi, Sherlock, di tutte le donne di Londra?"  
  
Sherlock socchiude gli occhi, lascia che il suo sguardo scivoli di lato.   


"Forse dovresti darti agli uomini," mormora, tentando di tenere il tono leggero.  
  
ll sorriso di John non si spegne, in qualche modo il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli tra i capelli di Sherlock diventa più tenero, i suoi occhi più caldi.   
  
"Non hai tutti i torti, ma non credo mi interessino degli uomini qualsiasi."  
Sherlock si acciglia, ma non si ritrae. Non sembra un rifiuto, ed è privo della solita sputacchiante violenza dello spasmodico 'NOT GAY' di John.   
  
John giocherella con un suo ricciolo, arrotolandolo e srotolandolo tra le dita, e continua.  
  
"Forse ho sempre saputo di poter... prendere quella via, nelle condizioni giuste. Ma non ci sono mai state prima. E alla mia età e con la mia storia, lo sai, non sono bravo con queste cose."  
  
Sherlock parla prima di potersi mordere la lingua e quando le sue frasi si condensano nello spazio ristrettissimo tra sé e John non riesce a pentirsi di averle pronunciate.  
  
"E adesso credi che... secondo te adesso ci sono? Quelle condizioni?"  
  
La mano di John abbandona i suoi riccioli per appoggiarsi sulla sua guancia, il pollice un po' spostato verso il suo labbro inferiore.   
  
Il cuore di Sherlock decide di prendere il volo.   
  
"Potrebbero esserci, se tu fossi d'accordo."  
  
Sherlock gli lascia a stento finire la frase. Il momento sospeso si spezza come il filo elastico ma fragilissimo e impalpabile di una ragnatela e l'abbraccio cambia dimensione e dinamica quando Sherlock si solleva in piedi tra le braccia di John, stringendolo per la vita e respirando a stento, il viso a pochi millimetri dal suo.  
  
"Sono d'accordo."   
  
John gli passa il pollice sul labbro e Sherlock prova un brivido che non ha nulla a che vedere col tremore di poco prima.   
  
"Chiama tuo fratello, Sherlock. Starà aspettando la tua chiamata. Non voglio che il nostro discorso venga interrotto sul più bello."  
  
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, leccandosi le labbra per riflesso. Il tono di John è basso e sexy e sostituisce ai brividi una vampata gradevole ed eccitante.   
  
"... hai ragione. Prestami il tuo telefono, John. Non voglio accendere il mio."  
  
La voce di Mycroft all'altro capo della linea è tesa e distante. Non sono neanche le sette e mezza, ma Sherlock ha la netta percezione che il fratello sia già in ufficio.  
  
"Mycroft," inizia, poi si morde il labbro e esita. A quest'ora del mattino sono già successe troppe, troppe cose (non tutte spiacevoli).   
  
"Sherlock? Ci sono novità? Ho dovuto convocare una riunione a quest'ora per rimandare la firma."  
  
Sherlock sospira. "Ho chiamato. Ho dato la notizia. È stata presa come puoi ben immaginare. Aspettati una chiamata rovente da un momento all'altro, Mycroft."  
Il sospiro di Mycroft è anche più profondo e angosciato.  
  
"Suppongo di meritarmela. D'altra parte, non dire niente sarebbe stato peggio. Non c'è una soluzione a questa situazione, per quanto ciò insulti la mia intelligenza. Entro oggi sarà tutto deciso, Sherlock, e quando sarà tutto a posto non ti nascondo che proverò un certo sollievo, a prescindere dalle conseguenze. Grazie, fratello caro."  
  
"A dopo, Mycroft." **  
**  
Sherlock chiude la comunicazione, rende il telefono a John, che lo lancia senza cerimonie sulla sua poltrona. Guarda Sherlock e gli sorride lentamente, quel sorriso che gli scalda gli occhi e che lo rende immensamente attraente. Sherlock è sicuro di sentirsi le ginocchia molli come spaghetti scotti, desideroso della protezione e del supporto che John sembra volergli offrire.  
  
John gli sorride più apertamente, poi si china a prendere Rosie, appoggiandola all'anca.   
  
"Fammi mettere la bimba nel box e sono da te."  
  
John forse non sperava né immaginava di essere mai un papà, medita Sherlock mentre ascolta John coccolare Rosie, tutto consolante e indulgente mentre la bambina esprime le sue rimostranze all'essere rinchiusa nel box.   
Forse non pensava di diventare mai padre ma la sua natura è quella di un curatore, di una persona che dà tutta se stessa per gli altri. È bravo con Rosie, paziente e dolce.   
  
John torna prima che Sherlock possa proseguire il ragionamento. Il suo sguardo è così caldo e carico di promesse che Sherlock si sente ancora più instabile sulle gambe e quando il dottore entra nel suo spazio personale e gli prende le mani, si sporge sulle punte e bacia l'angolo della sua bocca, si chiede se non sia tutto un magnifico sogno.  
Sherlock si volta istintivamente per catturare il bacio sulle labbra, mormorando piano al contatto così leggero e così tenero.   
  
John gli accarezza il viso, osservandolo da sotto le ciglia abbassate e rischiarandosi in un sorriso tenue e intimo.   
"Qualsiasi cosa succeda, Sherlock, qualsiasi cosa. Non ho intenzione di allontanarmi da te."  
  
L'idea di ottenere un bacio più passionale è particolarmente rosea, ma Sherlock la scarta senza troppe remore - sembra che gli sia permesso baciare John, può farlo tra un attimo, giusto? - in favore di un abbraccio stretto e totale, che gli stringe John addosso un po' di più ad ogni respiro.   
  
"Finalmente," sospira sollevato, "finalmente."

**\--**


	6. 6 – Martedì 2 Febbraio 2016 - più tardi

_**Brother Mine** _

_**6 – Martedì 2 Febbraio 2016 - più tardi** _

**  
** Dall'altra parte di Londra, Mycroft Holmes non ha il privilegio di un abbraccio e non sa di desiderarne uno, per quanto sia certo di aver bisogno di qualcosa senza nome che una tazza di tè prima e un dito di liquore dopo non riescono a sostituire.

Non è neanche mezzogiorno e ha già bisogno di chiudersi nel suo studio con le tende tirate e una sigaretta, sperando di fermare l'insolito tremore delle mani.

Non è da lui una tale emotività, e non è da lui dimostrarla. D'altra parte, la famiglia è sempre stata un suo punto debole.

Convocare due riunioni e un briefing ancora prima delle otto - grazie alle straordinarie doti organizzative di Anthea - è servito a stento a trattenere la delegazione di Sherrinford, capitanata dal nuovo direttore, James Armitage e dal nuovo primario, Dottoressa Gloria Scott.

Mycroft conosce di sfuggita soltanto il primo, e non ha avuto tempo neanche di recuperare informazioni sulla seconda e su chiunque sia alle sue dipendenze. Nel lasso di tempo tra il primo caffè della mattina e il tragitto tra casa e lavoro ha ricevuto qualche scarno bollettino dall'impareggiabile Anthea, che gli ha riferito alcuni dettagli del nuovo regime di sicurezza di Sherrinford. 

Il personale viene scrupolosamente scelto e sottoposto a intensi controlli psichiatrici e comportamentali. Le fedine penali vengono ispezionate fino alla più piccola trasgressione.  Nessuno è messo in condizioni di sapere troppo o di permanere troppo a lungo nello stesso reparto. Ci sono almeno tre squadre che si alternano nel servizio con una tabella oraria casuale che potrebbe far arrossire Alan Turing di piacere.

Se questo è il quadro generale, i protocolli di sicurezza riservati a Eurus devono essere ancora più stringenti, e ha senso che la settimana scorsa Sherlock non abbia ottenuto il permesso di andare a visitarla.

Armitage e la Scott sono cortesi, solidali ma con un'aria di quieta e secca freddezza che Mycroft ha preso ad associare con alcune sezioni dei servizi segreti americani. 

È improbabile che l'isola-prigione sia finita sotto il dominio di un apparato governativo estero, ma è altrettanto probabile che il braccio lungo di questa o quella agenzia straniera ne tenga in parte le redini. 

Se anche la faccenda non fosse squisitamente familiare, Mycroft si sentirebbe defraudato e detronizzato all'idea di qualcosa in cui non ha - ancora - le mani in pasta, di cui sa poco o nulla e che non può affrontare. 

Non è soltanto Eurus ad aver perso il dominio sull'intero staff della prigione, anche lui non ha più un solo appiglio, nel bene e nel male. Non può sfruttare il genio della sorella a proprio vantaggio, non può proteggere lei dal mondo e il mondo da lei. È impotente di fronte ai documenti che Armitage e la Scott gli hanno chiesto di firmare, e che ha firmato con la morte nel cuore e un sospiro di sollievo che gli ha prosciugato le forze.

I sensi di colpa non lo abbandoneranno mai, e d'altra parte ha già fallito una volta, è già stato troppo indulgente. 

Anthea compare dal nulla, materializzandosi al suo fianco da dietro la tenda tirata o forse dalla porta comunicante tra i due uffici. Gli porge una sigaretta finemente arrotolata e un accendino d'argento, poi devia tutte le chiamate al proprio smartphone e dà una mandata alla porta principale.

"Lascia fare a me, Boss," continua tranquilla e asciutta, accendendogli la sigaretta quando è chiaro che Mycroft è troppo scosso anche per quella semplice operazione. Se Anthea è curiosa, preoccupata o perplessa non lo dimostra e non vacilla. I suoi gesti sono misurati e calmanti e tra la sua presenza e la nicotina, Mycroft tira un primo sospiro di sollievo.

Anthea orbita nei pressi della scrivania senza intromettersi. Per metà del tempo neanche lo guarda, ma presta la propria attenzione al telefono al quale ha zittito tutte le notifiche. Lavora silenziosa come un'ombra senza dare l'impressione di sforzo apparente.

Mycroft consuma la prima sigaretta in tre tiri, spegne il mozzicone nel posacenere di cristallo accanto alla sua foto con la Regina - sempiterno sussulto d'orgoglio - accetta con un sospiro rassegnato la seconda che Anthea gli porge prontamente.

"Grazie, mia cara," concede, sollevando lo sguardo sulla donna avvolta dalla penombra. Il sorriso di Anthea scintilla e i suoi occhi hanno sempre un'ombra di riservata, quieta malizia. 

"Di niente, Boss. Ho Lady Smallwood alla porta. Se credi, la faccio passare."

Mycroft assapora ancora un tiro, fino ad avvertire l'effetto calmante del fumo sul tremore delle sue mani. "Falla passare, Anthea, grazie infinite."

Anthea annuisce una volta e si avvia, tutta efficiente e silenziosa eleganza. 

Lady Smallwood porta con sé un dovuto cambio di atmosfera. Si appoggia al bordo della scrivania dal lato di Mycroft e gli sfiora il dorso della mano con la propria. 

"È  fatta," annuncia Mycroft e Lady Smallwood annuisce appena, stringendogli più forte la mano. Ha indosso qualcosa di chiaro e dei gioielli discreti, i capelli tirati su, un sospetto di rosso sulle labbra.

"A quest'ora avranno già iniziato a drogare mia sorella, e visto il documento che ho firmato mi aspetto che il trattamento diventi più aggressivo, nel caso in cui non dovessero ottenere i risultati sperati."

Mycroft sospira, appoggia la fronte alla mano libera spingendosi due dita nel cipiglio dolente tra le sopracciglia corrucciate. 

Lady Smallwood gli prende la mano tra le proprie. Il gesto è intimo ma stranamente impersonale, meno minaccioso di un abbraccio non richiesto. 

"Non è questo che ti agita, vero Mycroft?"

Mycroft si raddrizza e spiana le spalle, terminando anche la seconda sigaretta. Appoggia i gomiti alla scrivania sottraendo la mano dalla stretta di Lady S  e congiunge le dita sotto il naso.

"No, sono sufficientemente sicuro di aver fatto la cosa migliore, o almeno la cosa meno sbagliata. Ma mi sento illogicamente agitato all'idea di affrontare mia madre sull'argomento. Preferirei non farlo, ma non posso chiedere altro a Sherlock. Preferirei che zio Rudi fosse ancora in Inghilterra, e d'altra parte non chiederei allo zio ottantenne di togliermi le castagne dal fuoco. Mi perdonerai l'attimo di irresponsabilità."

Lady Smallwood sorride. "Ti perdono volentieri ogni sprazzo di umanità, Mycroft, soprattutto riguardo faccende familiari."

Mycroft fa una smorfia incredula, controlla il cellulare silente. "Ti chiederei di restare qui, Elizabeth. Conoscendo mia madre la chiamata arriverà a breve e preferirei non affrontarla da solo."

Lady S si tira su a sedere sul bordo della scrivania, offrendo un breve sorriso rosso in cambio della perplessità di Mycroft. 

"Non mi muovo."

\--

Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la chiamata rovente di Violet Holmes née Vernet fa squillare il telefono di Mycroft non appena questi si concede un momento di relax, e allenta di mezzo centimetro il nodo della cravatta, cedendo all'offerta di Lady Smallwood di una tazza di tè rigenerante.

"Pronto," risponde guardingo. Distoglie lo sguardo da Lady S, che discretamente si perde a osservare l'arredamento dello studio, fingendo di non ascoltare. 

Sua madre non perde tempo e balza dritta alla giugulare con un piglio sanguigno che decisamente deve molto al suo sangue in parte continentale. In questo, Mycroft è sempre stato più simile a papà nella sua torbida, impassibile flemma britannica. 

"Cosa hai combinato questa volta, Mycroft? Cosa hai fatto a mia figlia?" 

Mycroft tira un sospiro che gli si strozza in gola e non disperde il tremore della sua voce. Quasi quarantacinque anni ed è di nuovo un bambino grasso e silenzioso.

"Ho fatto l'unica cosa che si potesse fare per lei, mamma, prima che potesse farsi male o far male a altri"

"E cosa hai fatto fare a Sherlock questa volta? Non sei in grado di fare le tue guerre senza coinvolgere la tua famiglia? Sono molto delusa,ragazzo. E molto arrabbiata. Per fortuna non sei a portata di mano."

Mycroft si stringe istintivamente  il nodo alla cravatta.

"Non scaricare su di me la responsabilità della sua condizione. Non è colpa mia come non è colpa tua. Se voi adulti aveste visto prima l'entità di ciò che affligge Eurus molte persone oggi sarebbero vive... e Sherlock non... Sherlock non sarebbe così. Invece eravate impegnati a... non so a far cosa. Ad assumere marijuana a scopi ricreativi probabilmente. Fammi la cortesia di non criticare le uniche persone - io e zio Rudi e ora Sherlock  -  che si sono veramente prese cura di lei."

" _ Drogandola?  _ Dopo quello che abbiamo passato con Sherlock? Cosa ti dice la testa, Mycroft?"

Lo schianto del pugno sul tavolo sorprende più Mycroft stesso che Lady Smallwood, la quale non si muove e non lo tocca, ma annuisce leggermente, sempre con lo sguardo fisso sulla libreria di Mycroft. A modo suo la sua presenza riesce a tenerlo presente a se stesso.

Anthea fa capolino silenziosa dalla porta comunicante tra i due uffici, poi scompare un'altra volta.

"Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo. Sei mia madre e mi hai dato alla luce e per questo ti devo rispetto, ma finisce qui. Ti ho fatto informare per pura cortesia, per rispetto filiale. Mia sorella ha  _ bisogno _ di quelle medicine perché è  _ malata _ , mamma. Per una volta non hai fatto qualcosa  _ perfettamente _ , per una volta hai fallito. Sei in grado di accettarlo, per l'amor del cielo? Sei in grado di vedere anche i suoi difetti oltre ai suoi indubbi, enormi pregi? Tua figlia ha ucciso della gente innocente, iniziando con un bambino dell'età di Sherlock. Come pensi che si senta la signora Trevor, anche dopo tutti questi anni?"

Il tono di Mycroft si è alzato durante il lungo discorso, culminando in un interrogativo tagliente e squillante. È difficile che alzi la voce fino a questo punto, che si scaldi durante una discussione al punto di diventare rosso in viso e avere i palmi sudati, ma parlare con mamma è sempre stato singolarmente frustrante. In questo caso, mortificante e assurdo. 

Sua madre lascia passare un paio di secondi di attonito silenzio, poi chiude la comunicazione.

"Bene!" sbotta Mycroft più a se stesso che a chiunque altro, "e vedi di non richiamare presto," continua, poi si alza, lasciando il telefono a faccia in  giù sulla scrivania e abbandonando la giacca sul sedile della sua comoda poltrona girevole. 

"Ho bisogno di aria," annuncia, riaprendo le tende e uscendo sul balconcino con la testa bassa e il respiro corto. 

Anthea ricompare, sfiora con sguardo asettico Lady Smallwood ancora appollaiata sulla scrivania e si sporge appena fuori dalla porta-finestra.

"Vai a casa, Boss. Qui è tutto sotto controllo. Hai bisogno di staccare."

Mycroft non prova neanche ad opporsi. Abbandona il cellulare sulla scrivania, accettando in cambio il telefono provvisorio che la sempre servizievole Anthea gli procura di lì a pochi minuti, e si fa portare a casa, non senza aver prima invitato Lady Smallwood ad accompagnarlo. 

Non è in grado di parlare con nessuna delle due donne, ma la luce della gratitudine che prova per entrambe riesce ad illuminare persino un mezzogiorno così funesto.

\--


	7. 7 - Data ignota. Almeno un mese dall'ultima visita di Sherlock. Abbastanza da comporre una suite dedicata a lui, abbastanza da farsi sanguinare le dita nonostante non abbia più i calli come una principiante.

_ **Brother Mine** _

 

_ **7 - Data ignota. Almeno un mese dall'ultima visita di Sherlock. Abbastanza da comporre una suite dedicata a lui, abbastanza da farsi sanguinare le dita nonostante non abbia più i calli come una principiante.** _

La rabbia non la coglie di sorpresa. Ha sempre saputo di essere come un vulcano dormiente, il fuoco sotto la cenere. 

È sempre stata impaziente e paziente allo stesso tempo, la stessa contraddizione che Sherlock ha declinato in modo completamente diverso. 

Ha sempre saputo attendere per le cose importanti, per la soddisfazione di un lungo gioco portato a termine, per il momento più adatto per ottenere l'effetto più teatrale e profondo. 

Ma non può attendere per molte altre cose, non può affrettare un processo che vuole osservare, non può affrettare il risultato di macchinazioni che ha messo in moto, non può rendere gli umani più veloci ed efficienti. Sono così lenti, torpidi e deludenti che se avesse un briciolo in più di  _ fantasia _ penserebbe di appartenere ad una specie diversa dalla loro (lo pensa già, grazie tante, ma non c'è nulla di fantascientifico in quel pensiero. È una consapevolezza nuda e secca radicata nei fatti).

La rabbia, quindi, non la sorprende. La sente serpeggiare nelle sue vene e nel suo respiro insieme al mix di farmaci che le viene somministrato. I calmanti la rendono lenta e un po' più stupida, smussano i frammenti vivi e taglienti del suo intelletto, permettono al personale medico di fare il proprio lavoro. 

Anche questo è un esperimento. Rispetto all'inizio permette alle infermiere di portarle le medicine che non possono essere somministrate per aerosol, non finge neanche di deglutirle per poi sputarle da qualche parte. 

Non le piacciono i farmaci. Qualcosa interferisce ad un profondo livello chimico con i suoi processi mentali. È tutto distorto, fuori fuoco, tremendamente noioso. La noia non le è mai piaciuta, e va di pari passo con la rabbia. Più si sente calma, stupida e noiosa, più la sua rabbia cresce silenziosamente.

Quello che non si aspetta è la paura. 

Eurus non ha mai avuto paura in quasi trentasette anni di vita. 

Mai.    
  
Non ha mai avuto paura, quando ha preso coscienza di sé e ha scoperto di essere  _ diversa _ . Diversa da Sherlock, che a cinque anni - lei soltanto quattro - era soltanto un moccioso stupido con le guance rosa e la testa piena di ricci, incapace anche soltanto di legarsi le scarpe da solo. 

Diversa da  _ Mycroft _ , che era già grande, una presenza silenziosa e sospettosa, sempre immerso in un libro e sempre cauto in sua presenza. Era già avaro di abbracci a quell'età e con Sherlock, ma Eurus non ricorda di essere mai stata toccata da lui, se non la volta che il fratello maggiore ha salvato entrambi dall'incendio di Musgrave. Non che volesse essere toccata, comunque, pensa con manifesto disgusto.

Certamente non aveva paura né può dire di aver provato dolore la volta in cui si è tagliata per osservare i muscoli sotto la pelle. Era così presa, così concentrata, che l'idea di fermarsi per paura di farsi male non l'ha neanche sfiorata. In quanto al dolore, è parte dell'esperienza, un parametro tutto sommato irrilevante di fronte al brivido della scoperta.

Nessuna paura, ripensamento o esitazione all'idea di spingere Victor nel pozzo, nessuna paura al pensiero delle conseguenze se mamma, papà o i cinque poliziotti grandi e grossi che all'epoca l'avevano interrogata avessero scoperto la realtà.

Il fuoco le è sempre piaciuto. Dare fuoco a Musgrave è stato bellissimo, un momento di trionfo grande come tutta la casa avvolta nelle fiamme, col pianto terrorizzato di Sherlock in sottofondo e il rumore della sirena dei pompieri troppo lontana per poter spegnere l'incendio prima che la casa fosse ridotta ad un tizzone fumante e inutile. 

Forse il momento che più si è avvicinato alla paura - smarrimento, in realtà - è stato il momento in cui si è lasciata prendere dalla metafora dell'aereo senza conducente, quando soltanto Sherlock è riuscito a riportarla a terra.

Ha senso, se si permette di pensarci, perché la paura che adesso le sussurra leggera all'orecchio, sfiorandole i capelli di notte con dita carezzevoli e appoggiando i polpastrelli sulla sua gola mentre sogna, ha la forma sbiadita e il colore buio dell'assenza totale di Sherlock.

Sherlock è sempre stato il suo doppio, il suo riflesso nello specchio. Il gemello luminoso della sua metà oscura. Non che lei possa percepire il proprio colore, ma capisce la differenza tra le due tinte. Sherlock è luce, lei è ombra, nessun intrinseco giudizio morale nell'uno e nell'altra. Si può morire di troppa luce come di troppa ombra. 

Mycroft è un estraneo, lo è sempre stato. L'emarginato, il solitario, il bambino grasso già adulto e frustrato e costretto a tener d'occhio i piccoli senza la possibilità di badare agli affari propri. 

Sherlock doveva essere  _ suo _ , perché potesse farne ciò che voleva.  _ Suo  _ da analizzare, da studiare e persino rompere. Compagno di giochi, giocattolo, complice. Non di Mycroft, non di Victor. 

La rabbia tinge la sua paura di rosso sangue, trasforma il nodo che le chiude la gola in un ringhio sommesso, una brutta smorfia che le contorce il viso. 

_ Victor _ non ha mai avuto alcun diritto di portarglielo via. Non è neanche della famiglia. (E questo è il massimo della sua lealtà. Non avrebbe mosso un dito se Sherlock avesse acconsentito a sparare a Mycroft, ma non si sporcherebbe le mani uccidendolo da sé. Forse.)

Man mano che passano i giorni e Sherlock brilla per la sua assenza, la paura di Eurus cresce, monta lenta e inesorabile come una marea scura e silenziosa.

Suona notte e giorno senza intervalli, stralci di Bach, sue composizioni, la filastrocca di Redbeard, versioni barocche di canzoni pop di dieci anni prima, sentite per caso alla radio di una guardia.

Torna continuamente sul pezzo che ha suonato con Sherlock in più occasioni, accenna le prime note della musica che lui ha iniziato quando gli ha chiesto, oh, settimane fa, se ha mai fatto sesso. Non sa come prosegue, può soltanto tirare a indovinare. Non sa mai se la musica è bella, soltanto se è giusta. Ma senza Sherlock come fa a sapere se la musica di Sherlock è giusta? Non ha mai avuto neanche un soffio di empatia nei confronti di nessuno, neanche di se stessa. Non inizierà certamente adesso a provarne.

Il tema di Sherlock si espande ogni giorno di più. Diventa una sonata, poi diventa una suite. Nella sua testa è per due violini, ma il secondo violino tace cocciuto ed è costretta ad immaginarne il suono.

Mormora la melodia nel sonno, mormora la melodia di giorno mentre la visitano e mentre le danno le medicine. Suona, suona, suona, finché non le sanguinano le dita, neanche fosse una principiante a cui si è rotto un callo.

Sherlock non torna.

Eurus ha perso il conto dei giorni, ma è sicura che sia passato almeno un mese abbondante. Sherlock veniva a suonare con lei per un paio d'ore ogni quindici giorni. Sono due visite mancate, crede, se non ha perso del tutto le coordinate, alla deriva come una nave senza timone e senza la guida di un faro, destinata a infrangersi sugli scogli. 

Non vuole dissolversi nella nebbia chimica dei calmanti e degli antipsicotici prima di aver visto Sherlock un'altra volta.

Deve riprendere il controllo.

La paura l'abbandona come il mare si ritira dalla battigia per gonfiare la pancia di un'onda, lasciando indietro la schiuma sulla sabbia e la furia che pulsa nelle sue vene e le sgombra la mente.

_ Nessuno _ ha il diritto di toglierle ciò che le spetta, che si tratti del controllo sulla propria prigione, della possibilità di avvicinarsi ai fratelli - che sia per tormentarli o osservarli fa lo stesso - della possibilità di mettere in atto i propri giochi. È così  _ annoiata _ , ma si è permessa di esserlo, non fosse altro per sperimentare la sensazione a fondo, per verificare cosa si provi a sentirsi  _ normale _ . O quello che gli altri, i  _ pesci rossi _ credono che sia essere normali.

Adesso può bastare. 

L'occasione si presenta sotto forma di una guardia che passa una mattina per il solito giro di ronda. Eurus non ha mai visto la donna, o forse prima d'ora non le è servito vederla.

Si ferma a sentirla suonare, indugiando nei pressi del vetro alla distanza di sicurezza, con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e i piedi piantati ben saldi per terra.

È leggermente più vecchia di Eurus, che l'osserva di soppiatto da sotto i capelli che le nascondono parte del viso mentre suona, con un viso banale ma simmetrico e una postura che denota forza. È robusta, mascolina e emana un senso di pulizia e onestà.

Ha un filo di trucco sugli occhi che ne accentua il blu un po' sbiadito, ma niente rossetto. 

A Eurus piace il rossetto. Non per truccarsi, ovviamente. Il make-up è soltanto un voler accentuare quelle che di natura sono le caratteristiche di un esemplare nella piena età fertile allo scopo di attirare un compagno adeguato per la riproduzione. Ma il rosso riporta al sangue e al fuoco. È vibrante, è vitale e viscerale. 

La guardia resta ad ascoltarla suonare finché Eurus continua nella sua ennesima performance della  _ suite per Sherlock _ , esita quando Eurus termina e depone il violino, sedendosi sul letto senza guardare in direzione del vetro.

La guardia sembra riscuotersi allora. Abbandona la postura rigida dell'ascolto e torna verso l'ascensore.

Una volta sola Eurus si permette di calcolare tutte le variabili, tutte le possibilità. Sono mesi che non parla a nessuno, che interagisce con chiunque il minimo indispensabile. Ha la forza di riguadagnare uno spiraglio di lucidità e permettere alla fragilità di Faith o al fascino di Elizabeth di trasparire?

Non importa se ne ha la forza. Deve provarci, anche se è difficile, fosse anche la sua ultima possibilità. È stanca di aspettare, è stanca di essere arrabbiata, è stanca di essere  _ ferma _ . 

\--

Il complicato sistema di turni a Sherrinford fa sì che Eurus non riveda la guardia per un'altra settimana. Ha tutto il tempo per iniziare a suonare di fronte al vetro, per spostarsi i capelli dal viso senza che la cosa sia ritenuta improvvisa.    
Sorride distrattamente ad un'infermiera, mormorando tra sé e sé stralci della  _ suite per Sherlock _ , e quando sente il passo solido della guardia avvicinarsi per la consueta ronda, controlla l'accordatura del violino e infila la  _ Sérénade _ dalla Suite nr. 16 di Saint Saens, sorridendo beata col sorriso malizioso di Elizabeth.

La guardia si ferma ad ascoltarla come la volta precedente, in posizione di riposo e senza sedersi, senza avvicinarsi. 

Eurus cerca di ricordarsi di cercare il contatto visivo. Una o due volte, non di più. Fa un mezzo sorriso quando distoglie lo sguardo, fingendo una timidezza di cui non conosce il colore, il sapore, l'essenza.

Sente la guardia schiarirsi la gola. Quando inizia il pezzo seguente e solleva lo sguardo tra le ciglia, sbattendo piano le palpebre sugli occhi maliardi di Elizabeth, Eurus nota che la guardia ha l'aria di aver sorriso, anche se adesso è seria.

Il suo viso simmetrico e del tutto dimenticabile ha un'aria più distesa, gli occhi sono un po' più brillanti, addolciti da sottili pieghe ai lati. 

Può funzionare, dunque, e non ha neanche dovuto parlare fino ad ora. 

\--

La guardia si chiama Jane. Eurus lo scopre al quarto o quinto incontro. Qualcosa è cambiato, e la struttura blindata dei turni di Sherrinford ha ceduto il posto a qualche cambio turno inaspettato. 

Ooh, interessante. Se la guardia è già al punto di farsi cambiare l'orario e incassare qualche vecchio favore Eurus è pronta a segnare un paio di punti sul suo tabellone mentale del punteggio. 

La guardia ha preso a parlarle, sempre a tre metri di distanza dal vetro, con le braccia dietro il corpo e le dita delle due mani incrociate ben strette le une alle altre. 

Parla mentre Eurus siede sul bordo del letto, guardando dritto davanti a sé senza rispondere. Qualche volta si volta per osservare la guardia, qualche volta sorride civettuola senza voltarsi.

"Io mi chiamo Jane," annuncia la donna, senza cambiare postura. "Non so perché te lo dico. Non so neanche perché e per chi suoni, ma io sono qui che ascolto e… beh, mi andava di dirtelo."

Jane sorride. È un sorriso aperto, luminoso. I suoi occhi blu saettano per un istante di lato, con le ciglia dorate a schermarli, quasi fosse imbarazzata dalle sue stesse parole. Ha del rosso sulle guance, ma sempre niente rossetto. Eurus è affascinata suo malgrado. La lusinga di un qualche piacere è mille volte più efficace di qualsiasi cosmetico.

Subito dopo la guardia scioglie la posa e accenna un saluto con la mano, allontanandosi decisa verso l'ascensore. Questa volta ancora Eurus non la ferma. 

Forse la prossima. 

\--


	8. 8 - Sabato 6 Febbraio 2016

_**Brother Mine** _

 

_**8 - Sabato 6 Febbraio 2016** _

 

Mycroft sospira di sollievo quando il familiare portone del 221b di Baker Street entra nella sua visuale. Smonta dall'auto e congeda l'autista, alzando una mano ad aggiustarsi la cravatta in un gesto istintivo.

Questa volta seppellirsi nel lavoro non ha avuto nessun risultato pratico, se non quello di dargli un'emicrania feroce e costringerlo a fumare una sigaretta dopo l'altra, alternate con troppi bicchierini della staffa e troppi pasticcini.

Anthea e Lady S si sono coalizzate in una riluttante alleanza, e non hanno fatto altro che girargli intorno come lune silenziose intorno ad un pianeta deserto e brullo, accertandosi che le sue necessità primarie siano soddisfatte.

Sherlock aveva ragione, però, quando erano chiusi nella cella di Eurus a Sherrinford. La famiglia è sempre un affare difficile, e in questo caso non c'è lavoro che tenga. Mycroft ha bisogno di conforto dall'unico membro della famiglia che in questo momento non gli dia sui nervi - anche se fatica sempre un po' ad ammetterlo.

Sale le scale sentendo già la tensione che gli azzanna il trapezio e il collo rilassarsi un po', cedere leggermente.

Sherlock gli apre la porta con la punta del piede. È vestito, ma ha la vecchia vestaglia azzurra sopra la camicia - niente giacca - un giochino a forma di ape in una mano e la piccola Watson aggrappata al fianco come un cucciolo di koala biondo e riccioluto.

"Mycroft," saluta Sherlock, bilanciando il peso della bimba contro di sé. La piccola ha una mano stretta nel tessuto della vestaglia, l'altro braccio steso per afferrare il giocattolo.

"Sherlock, giovane Watson," saluta Mycroft, come se stesse presiedendo un importante incontro al vertice (forse lo è, effettivamente).

Sherlock fa una smorfia, mentre arretra di qualche passo per far entrare Mycroft.

"Ah- via le scarpe. Lasciale su quel pezzo di tappeto nell'angolo."

Mycroft solleva le sopracciglia, ma si accoscia per slacciarsi le scarpe e lasciarle a far compagnia a quelle di Sherlock e a un paio di vezzose e minuscole scarpine bianche.

Senza giacca e in calze bordeaux di puro filo di Scozia decorate a elefantini, Mycroft segue il fratello in cucina.

Sherlock mette su l'acqua per il tè e si accomoda con la bimba in braccio, consegnandole finalmente il tanto agognato balocco. La piccola Watson si applica con enorme concentrazione a mordere un'ala dell'ape, ma non sposta il suo sguardo azzurro e attento da Mycroft.

"Fai il babysitter, Sherlock?" Non può impedirsi di lanciare una frecciatina. Ne ha bisogno.

Sherlock gli fa una smorfiaccia, mostrandogli persino la lingua. "John aveva da fare. E io e Watson qui ci intendiamo molto bene, vero, Watson?"

La bambina lo ignora, troppo presa dall'esame di questa persona nuova e interessante nel suo spazio familiare.

Mycroft non si può dire a proprio agio. Gli è già successo di essere sotto lo sguardo fermo e troppo adulto di una bambina dall'aspetto inoffensivo, persino adorabile. La piccola Watson è figlia anche di Mary Morstan, e i suoi geni non depongono a favore della sua futura personalità. O forse Mycroft è soltanto molto paranoico di fronte a bambine troppo intelligenti per la propria età. Gli sembra una paura stupida, ma non pensa che qualcuno, nella sua stessa situazione, potrebbe mai biasimarlo.

Ovviamente Sherlock ha mangiato la foglia, e l'osserva con una piega preoccupata tra le sopracciglia mentre accarezza i ricci della bambina.

"Guarda che non ti mangia, Mikey. È solo una bambina. Ed è normale. Vuoi prenderla in braccio?"

Mycroft rabbrividisce suo malgrado. Saranno anche passati più di trent'anni, ma l'orrore che ha sempre provato, sottile, strisciante e ossessivo, nei confronti di Eurus non dà segno di volersi affievolire. Avrà sempre un'avversione istintiva per le bambine indemoniate dagli occhi celesti che va ben oltre la sua generica avversione per la stupidità del genere umano.

"Non credo che sia il caso, Sherlock. Non so neanche se sia... _prudente_ … che la tenga tu."

Sherlock gli fa un'altra smorfia offesa, acchiappando l'ape giocattolo al volo quando la bambina lascia la presa all'improvviso, distratta. Rosamund - _oh santo cielo_ \- _Rosie_ si è stufata di giocare e adesso si agita in braccio a Sherlock, cercando di alzarsi in piedi sulla sua coscia, tutta aggrappata alla vestaglia blu.

Sherlock la aiuta a scivolare in piedi sul pavimento, tenendola con attenzione per le manine. La bimba riesce a stare in piedi per qualche passo anche da sola, poi si affloscia seduta vicino ai piedi di Mycroft, incuriosita dai suoi calzini.

"Guarda che sono un papà perfetto, parola di Mrs. Hudson. E se lo dice lei farai bene a crederle."

Mycroft apre la bocca per ribattere, si interrompe quando sente le mani di Rosie che tracciano gli elefantini in rilievo.

"Fafini," proclama dopo un istante, estremamente fiera.

"Elefantini, Watson, elefanti. Se è africano è _Loxodonta africana_. Devi imparare a esprimerti correttamente."

"Fafini!" insiste Rosie, aggrappandosi alle calze di Mycroft e iniziando a mettersi in piedi molto laboriosamente, sotto gli occhi attenti di Sherlock.

Una volta in piedi alza lo sguardo su Mycroft oltre la sommità delle sue ginocchia e lo osserva aggrottando appena le sopracciglia bionde.

"Buonasera, giovane Watson," saluta Mycroft piuttosto affabile. Rosie Watson sembra inoffensiva, ma è anche vero che è troppo piccola per essere pienamente leggibile.

"Su!" dichiara la bambina, sollevando le braccia in un inequivocabile ordine. "Su!"

Mycroft sospira e la prende in braccio, dicendo addio tra sé e sé alla sua camicia preferita. L'alta sartoria non va d'accordo con i bambini, questo è poco ma è sicuro.

"Non mi hai ancora chiesto perché sono qui, Sherlock," inizia, tentando di riportare la conversazione su un terreno meno minaccioso. È già abbastanza difficile pensare con in braccio nove chili di infante curiosissima e sveglia, ancora di più se detta infante è ipnotizzata dallo scintillio della luce sull'oro del suo fermacravatta e sta senza dubbio architettando un piano malvagio per la sua conquista.

Mycroft si permette di rialzare lo sguardo su Sherlock, che sta fissando la scenetta con un sorriso molto divertito. Ora che lo guarda bene, Mycroft si rende conto che nel giro di pochi giorni suo fratello ha cambiato espressione.

C'è qualcosa di molto soffice che gli brilla negli occhi e gli incurva il sorriso e Mycroft è tentato di roteare gli occhi per l'ovvietà del tutto. L'ottimo ma cocciuto Dottor Watson deve aver smesso di nascondersi dietro a un dito, rivendicando strenuamente e inutilmente una eterosessualità che nessuno gli ha mai chiesto di dimostrare o giustificare.

Insomma, è contento per Sherlock, che sembra aver ottenuto finalmente ciò che vuole da anni, e spera che il buon dottore si meriti Sherlock, perché per quanto questi possa essere difficile da gestire e da sopportare, i suoi pregi superano di gran lunga i suoi difetti.

"Non ho bisogno di chiedertelo, Mikey, come tu non hai bisogno di chiedermi ciò che stai pensando. Ammazzarti di lavoro non è servito a niente e ora hai bisogno di compagnia. Lusingato che tu abbia scelto me e Watson, qui, per la tua serata in famiglia. Allora, resti a cena? Conosco un posto lercio che fa un kebab spettacolare e che consegna a domicilio."

Mycroft è molto tentato di rifiutare graziosamente e ritirarsi nei propri appartamenti. Tuttavia Baker Street è il solito delirio bohemien, il regno di due uomini disordinati che conducono una vita disordinata - non senza qualche tocco di _baby-proofing_ , pensa, osservando il nuovo tavolino da caffè con gli spigoli arrotondati - e nonostante Mycroft ami storcere il naso, è sempre stata molto più accogliente di casa sua.

Vernet House a Pall Mall è un grazioso lascito di zio Rudy, certo, e gli permette di raggiungere a piedi i suoi uffici e il silenzio ovattato del Diogenes Club, se si sente persuaso a camminare. Ma l'elegante palazzetto circondato da un ameno giardino e con un'invidiabile vista sul fiume ha troppe stanze buie e troppi pavimenti scricchiolanti, sorvegliati da austeri ritratti.

Zio Rudy non ha mai amato molto quella casa, e quando ha scelto di ritirarsi in Francia per vivere al meglio gli anni della pensione, ha ceduto senza remore l'immobile al nipote. Mycroft l'ha sempre trovata più di suo gusto di quanto forse lo zio ha mai pensato le rare volte che l'ha usata come base a Londra. Ma d'altra parte, lo zio è sempre stato una persona particolare.

In questi giorni, però, Mycroft non ha nessun desiderio di rinchiudersi tra quelle pareti e quelle ombre, da solo con i propri demoni. Meglio il disordine vissuto di Baker Street, e l'enigma palese del sorriso appena accennato di Sherlock.

"Suppongo che per una volta del cibo di dubbia origine e igiene non potrà uccidermi," annuncia con sussiego, interrotto non tanto dal sopracciglio alzato e dubbioso di Sherlock quanto dall'urletto gioioso di Rosie Watson, che è riuscita finalmente a sfilargli il fermacravatta.

"Notevole, giovane Watson," osserva Mycroft, tendendo una mano per recuperare il gioiello prima che la bambina possa farsi male. "Adesso però ti invito a rendermelo, cortesemente. Non vorrei che ti ferissi, soprattutto non mentre sei seduta sulle mie gambe."

"No," proclama la bambina, tutta impegnata a esaminare l'oggetto scintillante. "No no no no."

Mycroft scrolla appena le spalle, e continua a tenerla sotto controllo. "Beh, suppongo che non sia mai troppo presto per iniziare a creare una dote. Consideralo un regalo da parte di uno zio, giovane Watson."

"Uno zio?"

"Taci, Sherlock, o nominerò quell'argomento che ti fa tanto rabbrividire e che credo ora ti riguardi molto più da vicino."

Sherlock si zittisce immediatamente, non senza fargli un'ennesima smorfia. Prende il telefono e un mazzetto di volantini, e si ingegna per ordinare la cena mentre sorveglia Rosie in braccio a suo fratello.

Non la serata che immaginava di passare, ma nient'affatto spiacevole e qualcosa gli dice che suo fratello la pensa allo stesso modo.

\--

Dopo cena Mycroft si ritrova seduto sul divano di Baker Street, con i piedi comodamente incrociati sul tavolino da caffè e Rosie Watson addormentata in grembo. La bambina ha insistito per evadere dal rifugio delle braccia di Sherlock e per arrampicarglisi in braccio, trascorrendo un buon quarto d'ora nell'impresa di tirargli ciò che resta dei suoi capelli.

Poi si è appunto addormentata, succhiandosi il pollice e stringendo forte un'ameba di peluche (ridicolo). Mycroft non ha avuto il cuore di svegliarla, non fosse altro perché Sherlock ha scelto di guardare un film in bianco e nero che Mycroft adora. Deve averlo fatto apposta, anche perché non crede che il fratello apprezzi questo tipo di media, e quindi può sopportare di fare da cuscino alla piccola Watson.

La telefonata arriva quando Mycroft stesso ha le palpebre a mezz'asta e Sherlock ronfa da mezz'ora a bocca aperta, con la testa reclinata sullo schienale del divano.

Mycroft sospira amaramente, chiedendosi se sia peggio ipotizzare che si tratti di sua madre o di un'emergenza. Anthea è in grado di gestire quasi tutto, e Lady Smallwood gli ha promesso di coprire la sua assenza per qualche giorno. Con tutto il lavoro che ha fatto negli ultimi giorni, poi, non c'è che da tenere sotto controllo la situazione. Spera vivamente che non sia qualcosa di meno grave di un'invasione aliena.

Ma, no. Non è Anthea e non è Lady Smallwood, e grazie al cielo non è sua madre. Il numero è straniero e non è memorizzato.

Mycroft si acciglia e cerca di rispondere senza svegliare la bambina, né disturbarne il peso caldo e abbandonato contro di sé.

"Pronto," risponde guardingo, pacato.

La voce dall'altra parte della linea è l'ultima che si aspetterebbe e l'unica che ha mai pensato di voler sentire di recente.

"Mycroft, ragazzo mio, che piacere sentirti! Puoi parlare? Hai un minuto per il tuo vecchio zio?"

Mycroft sorride prima ancora di concettualizzare, rilasciando con sollievo un respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto.

"Oh, zio Rudy," gracchia, grato a tutte le divinità esistenti e anche a qualcuna inventata. "Ma come stai? Dove sei?"

"Seduto, figliolo! Seduto nella mia carrozzina a cinque marce, cosa che non mi impedisce di portare la moglie a ballare, anzi. Le ruote sono sottovalutate. Ma non parliamo di me, ragazzo, ti chiamo perché mi sono giunte delle voci e vorrei notizie certe e qualche aggiornamento."

Mycroft non ha bisogno di chiedere allo zio che voci possano essergli giunte. Quando la sua salute ha iniziato a cedere e lo zio ha deciso di ritirarsi in pensione in Provenza, Mycroft è subentrato pienamente come tutore legale di Eurus. Lo zio ha continuato a ricevere aggiornamenti. Mycroft suppone che, anche se non l'ha chiamato di persona per avvertirlo degli ultimi eventi, qualcosa sia riuscito comunque a raggiungerlo dall'altra parte della Manica.

Mycroft gli riassume i fatti brevemente. Non vuole ripetere tutto per l'ennesima volta e con zio Rudy non è necessario farlo, anche a questa distanza e anche attraverso il telefono. È l'unico che ha sempre capito senza bisogno delle melodrammatiche spiegazioni di Sherlock.

"Questo è quanto, zio, adesso me l'hanno tolta dalle mani e sinceramente non saprei dirti come mi sento."

La risata dello zio è sempre profonda e piena, anche se ha preso la qualità tremolante della vecchiaia. Mycroft continua a ripersi - a ripetere a chiunque voglia ascoltare, davvero - che tutti muoiono, che la morte è l'unica cosa su cui qualsiasi essere umano sarà costretto alla fine ad adeguarsi. Una condizione ineluttabile della vita. Ma quello che invece non ammette se non in circostanze estreme è che _esistono_ alcune persone che gli rendono l'idea della morte spaventosa, qualcosa di fastidioso a cui pensare il meno possibile.

Sherlock, sorprendentemente. I suoi genitori - via, che la sua freddezza sia soltanto uno schermo l'ha capito anche la piccola Watson.

E zio Rudy, che un giorno se ne andrà lasciando un vuoto molto più grande della sua figura alta ora ripiegata in una sedia a rotelle.

Per ora, comunque, lo zio ride di gusto e Mycroft può quasi vederlo scuotere la testa con affettuosa indulgenza.

"Ti senti sollevato, figliolo. Un po' frustrato e molto sollevato. E fai bene. Non avresti dovuto avere questa responsabilità, ma l'hai affrontata come meglio potevi. Comunque non avresti mai vinto. Non c'era una soluzione che avrebbe accontentato tutti."

Mycroft sospira di nuovo, accennando un breve sorriso.

"A sentire mia madre non è stato così, anzi, sembra che io l'abbia delusa su tutta la linea."

Zio Rudy sbuffa sarcastico. "Lascia stare Violet. Lo sai che le prendono i cinque minuti e poi si pente di quello che dice. E su questa faccenda non può essere obiettiva, questo lo sai anche tu. _Non_ le sto dando ragione. Ma conoscendola adesso è offesa, tanto vale lasciarle il tempo di sbollire."

Mycroft sorride ancora. "Molto diplomatico."

Lo zio ride un'altra volta. "Conservo le frecce migliori in caso dovessero servire. Come state, ragazzo? Tu, Sherlock?"

"Adesso bene, direi. Io… sono molto contento che tu abbia chiamato, zio. Mi dispiace non averti chiamato. Pensavo che una volta in pensione volessi goderti il tuo tempo libero e pensare alla tua famiglia."

Mycroft quasi _vede_ lo zio che scuote la testa, percepisce il suo sorriso indulgente. È sempre stato l'unico che con la sua forza e la sua empatia gli ha permesso, quando ne ha avuto bisogno, di mostrarsi debole, bisognoso di conforto. Con lo zio Rudy non ha mai dovuto fingere di non essere stanco, frustrato o spaventato, che si trattasse dei problemi relativamente semplici di un ragazzino insicuro o dei demoni di un uomo ormai adulto e troppo chiuso.

"Mio caro ragazzo, ma tu _sei_ parte della mia famiglia. Tu e anche Sherlock, ovviamente. Senza niente togliere ai tuoi genitori, ma ho sempre pensato di avere due bellissime figlie e due magnifici figli."

Mycroft alza gli occhi al cielo. Troppe dimostrazioni d'affetto in un solo giorno, eppure non se la sente di protestare, come se non se la sente di rettificare il proclama dello zio e aggiungere Eurus al conteggio. Mycroft sa benissimo che lo zio non si è dimenticato di lei, anzi, ma che desidera porre l'accento sui due Holmes maggiori, ignorando per un attimo la sorella minore che per lungo tempo ha attratto su di sé tutte le attenzioni degli adulti.

"Grazie, zio," mormora, con la gola un po' stretta e asciutta. Non si fida della propria voce. "Se ti fa piacere ti terrò informato."

"Chiamami quando vuoi, figliolo. Per qualsiasi cosa," continua lo zio.

Mycroft si schiarisce la gola, cercando disperatamente di cambiare argomento.

"Posso passarti Sherlock, zio? Credo che gli farebbe piacere salutarti," continua Mycroft, voltandosi verso Sherlock che ha rialzato la testa e sbatte le palpebre come un gufo disturbato nel sonno.

"Certo, non lo sento da un pezzo. Riguardati Mycroft, e chiamami se ne hai bisogno. Sono vecchio, non morto o demente, chiaro?"

"Cristallino."

Mycroft cede il telefono al fratello sentendosi un po' più leggero, al punto da deporre una carezza molto cauta sui capelli della piccola Watson, ancora profondamente addormentata.

"...penso che accetterò le tue congratulazioni, zio Rudy," sta dicendo Sherlock, con una risata affettuosa e quasi fanciullesca nella voce. Mycroft ci ha visto giusto, allora (non che ne dubitasse, a dire il vero).

"... certo, ti mando una foto se vuoi. Penso che ti piacerà. Potremmo venire a trovarti, appena la situazione si sarà un po' calmata..."

Già, la situazione.

È un groviglio minaccioso e intricato, una tempesta incombente che scurisce l'orizzonte e non promette nulla di buono. Mycroft non crede facilmente alla predestinazione - come ha detto non troppo tempo fa a Sherlock - ma ultimamente ha faticato molto a non sentirsi condannato ad un futuro alquanto scuro.

Questo - la compagnia di Sherlock e della piccola Watson, la telefonata dello zio Rudy, le attenzioni di Anthea e Lady Smallwood - è il primo squarcio di sereno che riesce a intravedere in fondo alle nubi temporalesche.

È il caso di godersi questo illusorio raggio di sole.

\---


	9. 9 - Venerdì 19 Febbraio 2016

****_Brother Mine_  
  


**_9 - Venerdì 19 Febbraio 2016_ **

 

John si è addormentato con la testa contro il finestrino, le gambe allungate e incrociate all'altezza delle caviglie. Se non avesse le gambe così corte Sherlock potrebbe prendersele in grembo e farlo stare più comodo. D'altra parte non è sicuro di come John potrebbe prendere una tale manifestazione pubblica di affetto.   
  
Da un lato forse preferirebbe essere seduto accanto a lui, e potrebbe anche farlo dato che lo scompartimento è vuoto se non per loro due e per i loro modesti bagagli. Potrebbe sedersi accanto e godersi il suo calore pesante di sonno e tenergli la mano di nascosto. Nel privato della propria mente non deve neanche fingere disgusto di fronte a tanto sentimentalismo - non è sicuro di essere ancora capace di fingere pubblicamente quel disgusto, a essere del tutto onesto.

Dall'altro lato, è contento di essere seduto di fronte in modo da poter osservare John mentre dorme, abbandonato e rilassato e con la bocca leggermente aperta. Non ha abbastanza parole per esprimere correttamente cosa prova anche soltanto a guardarlo dormire, nell'intima consapevolezza che John lo ha accettato, che John  _ lo ama _ . Ooh, è un concetto nuovo, scintillante come una moneta fresca di conio e sorprendente dopo tutto quello che è successo di recente.

Ci aveva sperato, eccome, così come ci aveva sperato ininterrottamente per gli ultimi sette anni, fin dal loro primo incontro, ma non può dire di averci sempre  _ creduto _ . Sicuramente non dopo l'episodio increscioso nell'obitorio dell'ospedale, sicuramente non dopo  _ Mary _ . Cristo, fa ancora fatica a non sentirsi in colpa per quanto è accaduto. 

C'è ancora molto da risolvere, ma una luce leggera brilla adesso sulle rovine, un po' come la luce polverosa a Baker Street subito dopo l'installazione delle nuove finestre. Così come l'appartamento è stato ricostruito così forse sarà possibile ricostruire quella stanza nei loro cuori. 

Sherlock scuote leggermente la testa e sposta lo sguardo sul panorama fuori dal finestrino. Le ultime propaggini di Londra sono scomparse da un pezzo, lasciando il posto a paesi e villaggi sempre più rurali. Man mano che lo scenario diventa familiare il senso di nausea sul fondo del suo stomaco diventa più forte, e le sue spalle si raddrizzano inconsciamente. 

Non vuole farlo, ma va fatto. Ah, non è questa la somma ironia dell'età adulta? 

Sospira. Si sente già sufficientemente in colpa per non essere andato al funerale di Victor, subito dopo il ritrovamento e il riconoscimento delle ossa. D'altra parte non è soltanto per egoismo che si è esonerato dal presenziare.

Non era un buon momento in più modi di quanti possa enumerare. Si stava ancora disintossicando, si stava ancora riprendendo dai giochini perversi di Eurus e stava ancora venendo a patti con l'enormità di quanto è accaduto a Sherrinford. 

Anche se non ha mai riposto particolare fiducia nella branca della psicologia, ha accolto con piacere il fatto che Ella fosse d'accordo con lui, quando l'ha consultata al termine di tutto il trambusto.

Ella gli ha detto che è inevitabile che gli eventi trascorsi abbiano delle ripercussioni anche profonde, e che ci vorrà tempo perché possa processarli tutti e razionalizzare l'accaduto. 

C'è anche un misterioso senso di pudore e vergogna all'idea di incontrare i genitori ormai invecchiati del suo migliore amico d'infanzia. Un po' si rende conto di essersi sempre sentito in colpa per quanto è successo al bambino, un po' sa di non avere le risorse emotive per essere di qualsivoglia consolazione.

Tuttavia, non è così privo di accortezza morale da pensare di poter rimandare ancora questa visita. Il cerchio va chiuso.

Un movimento nel suo campo visivo lo distoglie dai pensieri e dalle preoccupazioni: John si sta svegliando e si stiracchia, tutto stropicciato e caldo di sonno, complice un raggio di sole che dal finestrino gli accarezza il viso da una buona mezz'ora.

John sbadiglia e apre gli occhi, abbozzando un sorriso contento quando mette a fuoco Sherlock. "Ehi," mormora un po' rauco e batte piano la mano sul sedile vuoto accanto al suo, invitando Sherlock a sedersi al suo fianco.

Sherlock non se lo fa dire due volte. Si alza e cambia posto in mezzo secondo e se per un attimo pensa di mantenere una distanza appropriata al luogo pubblico, John rimedia subito, agganciandolo per la vita e tirandoselo abbastanza vicino da poter appoggiare la testa alla sua spalla.

"I tuoi pensieri fanno rumore," mormora John, strofinando la punta del naso contro la sua spalla. 

Sherlock vorrebbe prenderlo per mano, ma apprezza anche il modo possessivo in cui il suo braccio gli stringe la vita. Si accontenta di appoggiare una mano sul suo ginocchio. Questa storia delle effusioni lo confonde. 

"Tu russi," ribatte Sherlock, prima di potersi mordere la lingua. John ride, comunque, quindi Sherlock si permette di sorridere a sua volta. 

"E tu parli nel sonno, tesoro mio," sussurra John, sollevandosi un po' per baciargli la guancia, "e scalci appena smetto di abbracciarti." Un altro bacio, all'angolo della bocca. "Sembra di dormire con un calamaro gigante in vena di coccole."

Sherlock arriccia il naso e sbuffa, disgustato al paragone poco elegante. Si volta comunque per ricevere uno dei soffici baci di John sulla bocca. 

"... questa cosa che posso baciarti mi uccide," aggiunge John dopo qualche delizioso attimo, "i pensieri che ho fatto sulla tua bocca non si possono ripetere in pubblico."

È il turno di Sherlock di ridacchiare appena, voltandosi per restituire a John un bacio più completo ma non meno lento e languido.

"Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia accompagnato," continua Sherlock quando il bacio termina. Parla piano e guarda fuori dal fi9nestrino. Tra poco il treno entrerà nella minuscola stazione di Hurlstone Hill, il villaggio dove dopo tanti anni ancora risiedono i Trevor e la sola idea gli chiude lo stomaco e gli fa salire un nodo in gola. 

A queste parole John lo prende finalmente per mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue. "Io e te contro il resto del mondo, no? Te l'ho promesso, Sherlock. E stavolta terrò fede ai miei voti, cascasse il mondo."

Sherlock annuisce piano. Le parole di John sono come un balsamo, ma non possono cancellare del tutto la cicatrice ancora pulsante di un dolore di vecchissima data. Come la ferita di guerra sulla spalla di John o il segno del proiettile sul petto di Sherlock, certe ferite continueranno sempre a dolere a ogni cambio di stagione o dopo un grosso sforzo. 

"Cosa gli dico, John? Entro a casa loro dopo trent'anni e gli dico 'beh salve sono Sherlock Holmes, vi ricordate di me? Scusatemi tanto se la mia sorellina psicopatica ha ucciso il vostro bimbo?' Non è proprio il massimo."

"Intanto non credo che sappiano che c'entra qualcosa Eurus. Mycroft avrà fatto in modo di insabbiare la cosa già all'epoca, non fosse altro per il buon nome della famiglia. Tua sorella ha già dei problemi gravi, non credo volesse aggiungere danno alla beffa."

Sherlock annuisce, un po' riluttante. "È una cosa molto da  Mycroft, in effetti. E se non ci ha pensato lui, ci ha pensato zio Rudy."

"Vai da loro," prosegue John, accarezzandogli le nocche, "li saluti, gli fai le tue condoglianze e poi stai un po' lì. Probabilmente vorranno parlare dei vecchi tempi, sapere come te la cavi. Per cortesia ometti le parti più sanguinose."

Sherlock sbuffa. "Non mi perdonerai mai la faccenda di Jennifer Wilson?" 

John sorride proprio mentre il treno entra in stazione e lui si sporge a baciare Sherlock un'ultima volta. "Oh, ti ho perdonato eccome. Solo… poco sangue, molta compassione, d'accordo?"

Sherlock si lascia baciare. "Andiamo in battaglia, John."

\---

La casa dei Trevor, in fondo a Hurlstone Orchard e al confine tra il villaggio e l'aperta campagna, è cambiata del tutto e non è cambiata affatto.

È sempre un grazioso cottage circondato da un piccolo giardino curatissimo. Nel vialetto ci sono due automobili e ad un certo punto degli ultimi dieci anni la casa è stata ridipinta in un tenue color carta da zucchero. Ci sono tendine bianche alle finestre e vasi di lavanda, e un rampicante al momento sfiorito che sembrerebbe essere glicine. 

_ Sembra così piccola _ , pensa Sherlock, avvicinandosi alla porta. L'ultima volta che ha suonato quel campanello era così piccolo d'altezza da doversi sollevare sulle punte per raggiungerlo e adesso gli sembra persino troppo basso. 

Le due automobili sono relativamente recenti e tutto sommato ben tenute. Una ha l'aria di una vettura che trascorre molto tempo parcheggiata e non utilizzata - qualcuno che vive all'interno dell'area metropolitana di Londra, dunque, e che utilizza il trasporto pubblico. L'altra è stata recentemente lavata, ma ha dei depositi di polvere nelle fessure degli pneumatici e due grossi secchi di plastica sui sedili posteriori, uno pieno di arbusti, l'altro occupato da stivali di gomma sporchi di fango. 

Sherlock supera le automobili ignorando il flusso di deduzioni sui due proprietari. È cosciente della presenza di John accanto a sé ma non può dargli l'attenzione che merita. Deve restare concentrato.

È destino che non ci riesca, comunque, e che i suoi sentimenti vengano messi alla prova prima ancora di incontrare i signori Trevor.

Da dietro la casa giunge di corsa un bellissimo setter irlandese, dal pelo lucidissimo e gli occhi scuri e buoni. Il cane abbaia una volta o due, poi si avvicina scodinzolando dopo aver decretato l'inesistenza di qualsiasi pericolo.

Sherlock si accoscia d'istinto, accogliendo le moine felici del cane e ricambiandole con abbandono infantile.

"Ehi, bellezza, non dovresti proteggere il maniero, eh? Che ne sai che non siamo intrusi pericolosi?"

Il cane abbaia piano, come a voler offrire un diniego, e si sporge a leccargli le mani e il viso. Gli gira intorno scodinzolando e saltellando.

John sorride. "Non so se essere commosso, geloso o farti un video da inviare a Greg più tardi."

Sherlock non lo degna neanche di una risposta. 

"Mi accompagni a casa tua, bello? Mh? Vengo a salutare i tuoi padroni, sai? Li conoscevo bene una volta."

Il cane continua a fargli le feste, spronato dall'atteggiamento affettuoso di Sherlock, finché non viene distratto da un richiamo proveniente dalla casa. 

"Blackbeard! Che c'è Blackbeard? Ehi, Blackie? Dove sei?"

Sherlock trattiene il fiato mentre la porta si apre, ancora accovacciato sul vialetto col cappotto aperto intorno a sé come un fiore e le dita infilate tra le ciocche lucenti del cane.

"Blackie? Oh, chi siete? Cosa posso fare voi?"

Il nuovo arrivato è un uomo sui trent'anni, di altezza media e corporatura robusta. È più rosso che biondo e ha gli occhi chiari. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di aumentare la somiglianza con Victor grazie ai jeans consumati e alla camicia a quadri, ma è vestito proprio nello stesso modo confortevole e pratico. Va da sé che sia il fratello 'di campagna'.

Sherlock è momentaneamente senza parole, ancorato alla realtà soltanto dalla presenza viva e tangibile del cane, quindi è John che si presenta.

"Buongiorno, siamo John Watson e Sherlock Holmes. Siamo venuti a trovare i Signori Trevor, li troviamo in casa…?"

"Ah, sì, mamma mi aveva detto che sareste passati. Prego, accomodatevi."

Sherlock segue entrambi gli uomini dentro casa, accompagnato dal cane che non sembra volersi staccare dal suo fianco. 

Un altro Trevor è seduto a bere una tazza di tè con i genitori. È un po' più giovane del fratello, con barba e capelli da hipster e i risvoltini in fondo agli immacolati jeans neri sdruciti ad arte. Sherlock riesce a trovare dello sdegno dentro di sé, quanto basta per fare una smorfia nei confronti dei gusti in fatto di abbigliamento del fratello di città.

Sherlock ha pochi istanti per incamerare più dettagli possibile, prima che Mrs. Trevor - Rita, giusto? - si alzi e venga ad abbracciarlo forte, neanche avesse ancora sei anni. 

L'arredamento è lo stesso, salvo pochissime modifiche e le ingiurie del tempo. La poltrona immensa di Anthony Trevor che lui e Victor più di una volta hanno usato come fortino, come nave pirata e come accampamento per avventure interminabili adesso lo conterrebbe a stento. 

Le sedie della cucina hanno cuscini diversi e adesso non dovrebbe arrampicarsi per sedersi, anzi faticherebbe a trovare il posto per stendere le gambe.

La stessa Rita, che era una vera e propria  _ english rose   _ dalle forme delicate e dai capelli e occhi chiari e lucenti sembra quasi una bambina. 

I Trevor sono entrambi di qualche anno più giovani dei suoi genitori, ricorda Sherlock. Rita è invecchiata bene, e il suo sorriso ha mantenuto la luce nonostante siano passati trent'anni.

"Oh, Sherlock. Santo cielo, sei un gigante. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Eri così piccolo."

Sherlock ridacchia, ancora avvolto nell'abbraccio profumato della donna. Sa di pulito e di lavanda. "Sono cresciuto," risponde, senza un'ombra di sarcasmo.  _ E mi è anche andata bene tutto sommato. Victor non ha avuto questa possibilità. _

Non lo dice, ma lo pensa. Ed è evidente che anche Rita lo pensi, anche se il suo sorriso non trema e i suoi occhi restano dolci e luminosi. Sherlock non è emotivamente attrezzato per capire veramente cosa possa comportare la perdita di un figlio. Forse non lo sarà mai. Ma adesso che Rosie Watson è entrata nella sua vita e gli ha suo malgrado rubato un cuore che non pensava di avere, deve ammettere di amarla con una ferocia viscerale. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggerla. E perderla… no. Non vuole neanche pensarci.

"Venite, sedetevi," dice Rita, sciogliendo Sherlock dall'abbraccio un po' a malincuore. "Adrian, tesoro, prepareresti una tazza di tè per gli ospiti? E prendi i biscotti dal forno, dovrebbero essere abbastanza freddi. Jules, ho lasciato gli occhiali di sopra, ti dispiace portarmeli?"

Sherlock si siede sul vecchio ma dignitosissimo divano a fiori. Ha qualche cuscino nuovo, i braccioli sono stati rifoderati, ma è sempre lo stesso. John si siede accanto a lui, si guarda intorno curioso.

I ragazzi Trevor sono già spariti, uno in cucina, uno al piano di sopra e Sherlock si prepara alla parte più difficile. 

"Siamo molto contenti che tu sia venuto a trovarci, Sherlock," dice Anthony, silenzioso fino a questo punto. Si è alzato a stringere la mano a entrambi prima che tutti si sedessero di nuovo. "E John, siamo contenti di conoscerti, ovviamente."

Sherlock annuisce, chiaramente a disagio. Non ha tempo da dedicare a qualsiasi idea o pregiudizio i Trevor possano avere nei confronti di John, e non gli interessa molto di cosa possano pensare. Ovviamente è una questione importante, ma non è l'argomento principale di questa visita. Gli basta uno sguardo per confermare che John la pensa allo stesso modo.

"Rita, Anthony, mi dispiace non essere venuto prima a trovarvi. Mi dispiace non essere venuto al… alla cerimonia per Victor. Non ero… non ero in buona salute."

Rita annuisce, preoccupata. Alla menzione di Victor il suo sguardo si sposta sulla collezione di fotografie di famiglia che affolla un grazioso tavolino. Sono tutte foto della famiglia Trevor, dai primi giorni dei due fratelli fino a momenti più recenti quali una laurea o un viaggio all'estero. C'è una sola foto di Victor, al posto d'onore in una bella cornice d'argento, ed è stata scattata in un imprecisato giorno d'estate dell'84 o dell'85.

Sherlock lo sa di preciso perché c'è anche lui, in quella foto, un bimbo riccioluto col nasino bruciato dal sole. C'era un gran vento quel giorno, gli sembra di ricordare. A giudicare dalla sua minuscola mano premuta sul tricorno, il suo ricordo è veritiero. Entrambi i bimbi nella foto sorridono felici, un istante rubato ai loro giochi avventurosi.

Rita nota il suo sguardo e sorride. "Eravate sempre insieme, era come avere due bambini. Victor era sempre così felice con te. Mi ha sempre fatto piacere ricordarlo insieme a te, vero Anthony?"

Mr. Trevor annuisce e sorride piano. "Certo, tesoro. Sherlock, non abbiamo nessun diritto di chiedertelo ma saremmo contenti se potessi darci tue notizie ogni tanto. O magari venire a trovarci, se sei in zona. Non siamo parenti ma... beh, ti vogliamo bene."

_ Come dovrebbe rispondere a questo?  _

Cristo, si era aspettato ogni genere di recriminazione e di atmosfera pesante e triste, e si era preparato ad una battaglia. Non si aspettava di essere accolto come un figliol prodigo, con una gentilezza e un affetto che ultimamente neanche la sua legittima madre riesce a dimostrargli. È davvero possibile avere dei rapporti familiari così rilassati e privi di dramma? Anche di fronte ad un evento traumatico? 

Si sforza di sorridere, il suo sorriso un po' storto e sincero che riserva a pochi eletti. "Suppongo di poterlo fare."

John gli dà una piccola pacca sul ginocchio. "Ci penso io a ricordarglielo."

Sherlock e John si fermano in totale un paio d'ore, durante le quali il tè viene fatto due volte e un vassoio di eccellenti biscotti di Mrs. Trevor viene demolito. I due ragazzi Trevor tornano in soggiorno quando sono certi che le discussioni più problematiche siano terminate, e alla fine della visita il maggiore, Adrian, si offre di accompagnarli in auto fino alla stazione di Hurlstone Hill. 

Sherlock sta per declinare l'offerta, ma John lo interrompe, accettando piuttosto di essere accompagnati durante il tragitto a piedi attraverso il paese.

Adrian è silenzioso per qualche minuto, mentre Sherlock è chiuso nei propri pensieri e John osserva i cottage e i giardini ai due lati della strada. È un bel posto nel quale trascorrere i propri anni della pensione, senza dubbio. 

Sono quasi arrivati alla piazza principale del paesino quando Adrian si schiarisce la gola e sputa fuori la domanda che gli bolle dentro fin dall'inizio della loro visita, probabilmente anche da prima.

"Sherlock, potresti parlarmi un po' di Victor?"

Sherlock si irrigidisce d'istinto. Non si aspettava la domanda, ma adesso che gli è stata rivolta immagina che sia legittima. Dopotutto, non ha tartassato Mycroft finché questi non ha ammesso di avergli addirittura nascosto l'esistenza di una sorella?

"Per quel che ricordo, volentieri," risponde. Adrian Trevor gli sorride, grato e un po' nervoso.

"Non voglio metterti in imbarazzo, ma… non è un argomento di cui si parli volentieri in famiglia. Io e Jules siamo nati dopo di lui. Non l'abbiamo mai conosciuto. Da bambini inventavamo delle storie, eravamo molto curiosi. Facevamo un sacco di domande, ma non abbiamo mai avuto delle vere risposte. Erano tutte mezze parole e sguardi allarmati tra mamma e papà. Ad un certo punto abbiamo smesso di chiedere. Ed è…  è assurdo, voglio dire, se fosse vivo avrebbe più o meno la tua età. Sai quante volte ci siamo chiesti come sarebbe la nostra vita se fosse vivo?"

Sherlock scrolla appena le spalle, come un gatto infastidito da una carezza contropelo. Si sente più a disagio che nell'abbraccio di Rita Trevor, ma non può evitare di rispondere.

"Mi dispiace, non è molto. Eravamo due bambini. Ci siamo incontrati durante una passeggiata sulla costa. Il suo cane mi è venuto incontro e mi ha buttato per terra. Era un bellissimo red setter più grande di me, uguale a quello che avete adesso. Si chiamava Redbeard. Avevamo cinque anni, credo. Gli piacevano i pirati, ero molto felice perché io li adoravo ma mio fratello li trovava noiosi." Sherlock sorride inconsciamente, John si volta dall'altra parte per non farsi vedere mentre sorride a sua volta, intenerito.

"Abbiamo scoperto subito che voi abitavate al villaggio. Era un po' troppo lontano per lasciarci fare la strada da soli quindi Mycroft era costretto ad accompagnarmi ogni volta. Alla fine brontolava ma era abbastanza contento perché riusciva ad andare in libreria al villaggio. Se doveva venire Victor a Musgrave di solito venivano anche i tuoi genitori a cena da noi. A casa nostra io e Victor potevamo nasconderci in soffitta e fare disastri senza essere disturbati."

Tranne che da Eurus, ovviamente, ma Sherlock non intende parlarne a Adrian Trevor. Riprende fiato, poi ricomincia a raccontare.

\--

Sul treno del ritorno, Sherlock si sente esausto quasi al punto di prendere sonno a sua volta. Si è seduto accanto a John direttamente, senza fingere qualsivoglia interesse nei confronti delle opinioni altrui e si è appoggiato tutto pensiero alla sua spalla.

John è al telefono con Mrs. Hudson, che gli ha fatto il piacere di tenere la bambina per la giornata. Sherlock sente gli schiamazzi contenti della piccola dall'altro capo della comunicazione e sorride tra sé e sé, tornando poi ai propri pensieri sempre più pigri.

Ha già gli occhi chiusi e un principio di meraviglioso abbandono che gli ottunde i sensi e lo riempie di calore e oblio, quando il suo telefono inizia a vibrare e non smette. Una chiamata. Un veloce sguardo al display conferma il suo peggiore incubo: Mycroft.

"Fratello caro, qual buon vento?" risponde borbottando sarcastico. John ridacchia e Sherlock avverte l'alzata di occhi al cielo di suo fratello.

"Volevo soltanto aggiornarti, Sherlock. Mi hanno chiamato da Sherrinford. Al momento Eurus sembra piuttosto quieta. Catatonica, persino. Si lascia visitare, si lascia medicare, non fa nulla di strano."

"Ma…?"

Mycroft sospira appena. 

"Nulla. Ma non mi sembra saggio abbassare la guardia. È tutto fuorché stupida." 

Sherlock sospira, strofinando appena il viso contro la spalla di John come un gatto in cerca di grattini. 

"Mm. Possiamo tenerla d'occhio. Sei riuscito a lavorarti qualcuno nella nuova amministrazione di Sherrinford?"

"Ho qualcosa per le mani," ammette Mycroft, un po' evasivo. 

"Bene, allora ci aggiorniamo," mormora Sherlock, sbadigliando. John gli sottrae il telefono, sfilandoglielo dalle dita e consegnandogli in cambio un bacio leggero su una tempia.

Sherlock sente John salutare Mycroft e chiudere la chiamata, riponendo poi il telefono e appoggiando la testa contro la sua. 

Quando il treno entra a Londra, dormono entrambi della grossa.

\--


	10. 10 - Ultima stazione, Sherrinford. Termine di corsa del treno.

**10 - Ultima stazione, Sherrinford. Termine di corsa del treno.**

Cadere è un po' come volare, giusto? Solo con una destinazione più permanente.  
Sì, ma forse no. Non c'è niente di intrinsecamente buono o cattivo nel cadere. O nel volare. Sono entrambi processi con un chiaro inizio e uno svolgimento lineare e una fine che differisce nell'uno e nell'altro soltanto per quanto è permanente il risultato. 

Sta divagando.

  
Succede sempre più spesso, e la fatica di essere presente, di essere coerente inizia a farsi sentire. La sua attenzione è frammentata in mille piccole schegge impazzite. Frammenti di shrapnel. Polvere vulcanica e lapilli. Pompei. Krakatoa. Il parco di Yellowstone poggia interamente sulla caldera di un vulcano dormiente da più di seicentomila anni. Che erutta ogni seicentomila anni. E l'ultima volta ha eruttato più di seicentomila anni fa. Geyser. Getti di aria e acqua bollente che fuoriescono da sotto la terra e da sotto il ghiaccio. Islanda. 

No, no. 

Sherrinford, prigione. La guardia Jane. Deve essere presente, deve interpretare il suo ruolo ancora un po', ancora un attimo. Fino a sentire l'aria fresca sul viso e il pensiero di camminare sotto il cielo, sotto la luna, sotto il sole, tra le scogliere dell'isola e non nei corridoi grigi della prigione, illuminati soltanto dalle strisce dei neon e dagli occhi vigili delle telecamere a circuito chiuso. 

Jane è ancora viva nonostante abbia esaurito quasi del tutto la sua utilità. Eurus è abbastanza fuori di sé da ammettere a se stessa di averla mantenuta in vita senza troppi giochetti e piccole torture perché ha bisogno di colmare un vuoto cavernoso. 

Di cosa sia costituito il buco nero al centro del suo essere non ha alcuna consapevolezza, a stento sa che esiste.

D'altra parte, è troppo intelligente per essere schiava della propria carne, ma non abbastanza scaltra da evitare le trappole del proprio cervello. 

Ed è umana, anche se la parola è come un'ingiuria. Più sanguinosa di essere considerata stupida o pazza, poiché la prima è palesemente falsa, la seconda palesemente vera e nessuna delle due nega il suo spropositato intelletto. Umana, invece. 

Umana significa normale. 

Umana significa noiosa, ordinaria, schiava di comportamenti sociali, chiusa in una gabbia di regole e carne e preconcetti. 

Umana significa schiava di sensazioni che non ha deciso di provare e che non ha mai scoperto come decodificare. Che sa imitare senza comprenderle. 

Sa che Jane la trova attraente. Eurus ride della sua spregiudicata e onesta trasparenza, approfitta del suo ascendente su di lei per farsi concedere favori sempre più grandi. 

Nel giro di un mese ce l'ha ai suoi ordini, un mese e qualche serenata e un incontro clandestino in un ripostiglio privo di telecamere. 

Il contatto intimo è ripugnante, ma così come lo è il fast food, ha senso concedersi hamburger e patatine di tanto in tanto. Anche se dopo lasciano un senso di nausea, ma intanto hai avuto in cambio una piccola morte. 

Alla fine di quel mese può ottenere ciò che vuole in cella, può aggirarsi per i corridoi del suo livello ma non può ancora evadere verso la superficie, montando inesorabile come lava ribollente nel camino di un vulcano. 

Jane è una succube compiacente, lusingata dall'idea di poterle essere utile, stregata dalle sue manipolazioni. Dice cose che non significano nulla ("sei bella", "vorrei riuscire a capirti") e che non hanno nessun effetto se non quello di farle brillare di più gli occhi di assurda adorazione. 

Eurus non ha tempo di preoccuparsi di lei più del necessario. In un altro momento Jane avrebbe già fatto una fine creativa, divertente per appena cinque secondi. Ma adesso le serve viva e obbediente e il suo interesse nei suoi confronti finisce lì, almeno finché non avrà trovato altri alleati. 

Non ha molto tempo. 

Si sta perdendo. 

Ogni giorno che passa l'orologio nella sua testa ticchetta più furioso, più veloce, più assordante. 

È una bomba a orologeria con il contatore scarico, una granata senza sicura, un esplosivo instabile privo di stabilizzante. 

La sua musica si è spenta, prosciugata dalla mancanza di ispirazione. Sherlock non si è più fatto vedere. Mycroft non si è più fatto vedere. La sua rabbia, priva di destinazione, è restata ad avvelenarla dall'interno senza più un canale di sfogo. 

Ha bisogno di muoversi e di agire per smorzare quel prurito e quel tremore alle mani che le impediscono di suonare ma non può. Non ancora. 

L'occasione si presenta quasi per caso - un'ispezione generale di Sherrinford e un'ennesima rotazione dello staff - quando i livelli più bassi della prigione restano sguarniti se non per poche guardie stazionate nella zona degli ascensori e al controllo del circuito chiuso. 

Che male può fare, giusto? Dopotutto è una zona super- sicura. 

Sciocchi. 

Se lo staff non venisse cambiato continuamente, se i più anziani in servizio - quelli che non vengono rimossi dall'incarico a ogni rotazione - avessero tutte le informazioni invece di soli frammenti, qualcuno ricorderebbe che non è il caso di distogliere lo sguardo anche soltanto per un attimo dalla cella di Eurus. 

Che è riuscita a evadere anche sotto gli occhi di tutti. 

Ma nessuno lo ricorda e Jane è compiacente. Dimostra la sua utilità aiutandola a montare nell'ascensore privato che porta ai piani superiori. Se qualcuno dovesse scoprire che Jane le ha dato i suoi codici, Jane rischia ripercussioni molto più serie. 

Forse Eurus dovrebbe portarsela via. Non fosse altro per giocarci ancora un po'. Forse no. 

Con una cecità a dir poco imbarazzante ma non per questo meno conveniente l'ispezione è iniziata dai piani più alti, tra convenevoli e dimostrazioni di potere. 

Persino Eurus, persino Eurus sedata e catatonica e tanto percettiva quanto è priva di morale, persino _questa_ Eurus sa che ancora una volta la macchina tentacolare e potenzialmente perfetta di Sherrinford crollerà a causa della piccolezza umana. 

Serve un diversivo. Serve qualcosa che sposti tutta l'attenzione e le risorse su di un punto specifico e le dia il tempo di dileguarsi.  
Fuoco. 

L'idea delle fiamme le spiana un sorriso esangue sulla bocca pallida, le colora gli occhi dell'azzurro ghiacciato della follia.  
Il fuoco le ha sempre parlato, così come il dolore le è sempre servito per mettere a fuoco concetti e sensazioni troppo sfuggenti per la sua mente affollata. 

"Fuoco," mormora estasiata, voltandosi a guardare Jane, che di rimando l'osserva un po' stordita. 

"Fuoco, mi serve fuoco," mormora ancora Eurus. Le fiamme che desidera con forza le scorrono nelle vene e la riscaldano come non succede da mesi. Più di quanto abbia mai fatto la musica, più di quanto l'abbia raffreddata l'assenza protratta di Sherlock, sempre più lontano come una vela ormai minuscola all'orizzonte. 

Musgrave. Musgrave sa ancora di bruciato e di infanzia perduta. Oh, ma è fantastico. È perfetto. È perfetto. Scappare dalla sua prigione di cemento e follia tramite ciò che ve l'ha deposta - il fuoco. 

Lo staff di Sherrinford viene perquisito scrupolosamente a ogni ingresso, e una lunga lista di sostanze è vietata o deve essere conservata con la massima cura.

Anche in questo caso l'errore e l'incuria tutta umana di un lavapiatti stanco e desideroso di una sigaretta gioca a favore di Eurus: Jane impiega soltanto pochi minuti a trovare dei fiammiferi e un accendigas.

Una sortita in un ufficio vuoto rende il cassetto di un tritadocumenti, pieno fino all'orlo di striscioline di carta.

Eurus ignora l'accendigas e passa le dita sulla striscia ruvida ai lati della scatola, inalando l'odore della carta e delle sostanze chimiche. La promessa del fuoco brilla nella capocchia rossa di ogni singolo fiammifero.

"Non capisco," mormora assorta, "a Sherlock il fuoco piaceva. Gli piacevano le candele e fare falò sulla spiaggia. Ma non il fuoco a Musgrave. Eppure il fuoco è così onesto. Mantiene tutte le promesse. Non come Sherlock."

Alza lo sguardo freddo, liquido e lontano e si acciglia appena quando Jane fa un istintivo passo indietro.

Eurus sorride dolcemente, poi prende a canticchiare tra sé e sé mentre prepara il focolaio per l'incendio.

Lo schiocco ruvido del primo fiammifero le accende un sorriso più rotondo, le illumina gli occhi quando la piccola fiammella inizia a danzarle tra le dita. Che succederebbe se non lo lasciasse cadere nel mucchio di carta tritata? Si brucerebbe le dita, certo. Farebbe male, solleverebbe una bolla sulla pelle ma sarebbe in grado di mordere la carne? Forse no. La fiamma di un fiammifero è talmente effimera eppure così potente.

Lascia cadere il fiammifero appena prima che la fiamma le lambisca le dita, ne accende un altro e poi un altro, accigliandosi scontenta quando si spengono in stecchini contorti e anneriti. Giocattoli che durano poco.

Ma il fuoco nel cassetto del tritadocumenti, quello sì che sta crescendo e ingrossandosi come una creatura viva man mano che viene nutrita, anche se non ha lo stesso profumo inebriante del fosforo e sa piuttosto di carta sporca e inchiostro.

Eurus ride tra sé e sé, deliziata dal divampare delle fiamme. È un fuoco debole e si spegnerà presto se non lo alimenta con qualcosa di consistente. L'ufficio da cui proviene la carta si dimostra un perfetto punto di _flashover_ , pieno com'è di faldoni dimenticati e scartoffie accatastate senza costrutto. Nessuno che abbia mai pensato ad archiviare in maniera corretta o ad andare _paperless_ , persino.

Incredibile come la burocrazia possa essere stupida, anche all'interno di un manicomio criminale.

Jane la trascina via quasi di peso quando l'incendio raggiunge gli scaffali più alti, divampa su per le tende e inizia a far crepare i vetri della finestra.

Distratta, sognante, Eurus non ha neanche registrato passivamente il rumore degli allarmi antincendio. Non basta! Gli sprinkler entreranno in azione e l'incendio sarà domato prima ancora di essere sbocciato del tutto, come un vibrante fiore mortale.

"Muoviti," la incita Jane, trascinandola giù per il corridoio, verso gli ascensori che portano al piano superiore, verso l'eliporto e la discesa al porto privato dell'isola.

Si fermano ad appiccare il fuoco in altri uffici lungo il corridoio, in una corsa contro il tempo tra le tagliafuoco che iniziano a chiudersi e gli allarmi che suonano a distesa. In fondo si sente uno scroscio d'acqua - gli sprinkler che si attivano.

Jane ha il respiro corto quando si chiudono nell'ascensore verso la libertà, ma Eurus è stranamente quieta, stranamente serena. Sente l'odore dell'aria aperta anche oltre il fumo, il fuoco, l'acqua salmastra.

"Mi scopriranno presto," annuncia Eurus con tranquillità mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprono sull'ultimo corridoio. Tra l'ispezione e l'allarme le uscite sono sguarnite e l'evasione termina senza fanfara, le due donne in piedi sulla spianata ventosa dell'eliporto, tra il cielo, le scogliere e il mare.

"Daranno l'allarme e mi riporteranno di sotto e questa volta non aprirò più gli occhi, dormirò per sempre." Tira un bel respiro profondo, socchiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo i capelli al vento.

Fa una piroetta per voltarsi a guardare Jane, scrutandola da sotto le ciglia con occhi pallidi e esaltati ad un tempo troppo profondi e completamente privi di prospettiva. C'è e non c'è o forse è già volata via da un pezzo.

Eurus aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplessa da qualcosa che non riesce precisamente ad afferrare, poi scrolla le spalle appena appena, incurante.

"Eri utile," mormora. Un sorriso infinitesimale balugina per un istante sul suo viso quasi del tutto privo di colore, una mano si solleva, poi torna giù lungo il fianco. Il pensiero è passato in volo come i gabbiani che si affollano sulla spiaggia ai piedi della scogliera, ed è volato via.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" L'aria fresca, il vento marino che spazza l'eliporto sono sufficienti a schiarire un po' le idee alla soldatessa. Adesso avverte in pieno la paura, la preoccupazione per le conseguenze di ciò che ha fatto, stregata dall'incantesimo di Eurus. E ha paura che lei, pericolosa e imprevedibile, possa farle del male ora che non ha più alcuna utilità per lei.

"Ma come, non senti la musica? Voglio ballare," annuncia Eurus, emozionata come una bambina. Accenna due passi di danza, piroettando con una leggerezza misteriosa, mentre il vento le scompiglia i capelli e gioca con l'orlo della sua camicia da notte.

Cercare di trattenerla è come voler afferrare la schiuma di un'onda quando questa si infrange sugli scogli: impossibile, inutile.  
Jane fa un passo avanti per afferrarla e portarla in salvo quando Eurus danza canticchiando troppo vicino al bordo privo di parapetto, ma Eurus ride e le sfugge, mormorando parole di una filastrocca infantile.  
"...and under we go" trilla, senza urlare quando scivola sulla terra friabile ai confini del tarmac e sparisce di sotto con un sospiro un po' sorpreso.  
Se grida, prima del tonfo spaventoso e sordo con cui la spiaggia l'accoglie e l'abbraccia, il suono si perde e si confonde tra le strida dei gabbiani.  


\--


	11. 11 - Sabato 20 Febbraio 2016

**11 - Sabato 20 Febbraio 2016**

 

L'incubo è terribilmente realistico e ha la stessa sensazione di profondo disagio dei suoi ricordi di Eurus. 

Mycroft è adulto nell'incubo, ma comunque inutile - come il ragazzino grasso che era, incapace di salvare Victor Trevor dalle trame di Eurus. Completamente inutile nel salvare Sherlock.

Sta lì come l'uomo elegante, onnisciente e quasi onnipotente che è diventato a osservare una bambina in abitino azzurro appiccare il fuoco alla sua stessa casa, canticchiando un inquietante motivetto. 

_ "and under we go _ ," trilla Eurus nel sogno, guardando affascinata le lingue di fiamma che lambiscono le pareti e avvolgono la stanza, consumando rabbiose i suoi mille disegni infantili, colmi di violenza, sangue e fiamme. 

Mycroft si volta nel sonno, incapace di uscire dall'incubo, troppo sott'acqua per poter emergere e tirare un respiro. 

Vede i suoi genitori - anziani come sono adesso - venir fuori di corsa dalla casa in fiamme. Vede un altro se stesso - il ragazzino paffuto - correre dentro a cercare Sherlock, urlando come un insensato. 

Il fratellino è salvo, anche se tossisce disperatamente e non smette di piangere e tremare. Nessuna traccia di Eurus.

Mycroft osserva impotente mentre il tetto della casa crolla in una nuvola di scintille e Eurus non si vede. Sherlock è ancora tra le braccia dell'altro Mycroft, scosso dai singhiozzi. 

Papà sta per tornare dentro, quando Eurus discende serafica e senza una scottatura, senza tossire, occhi azzurri carichi di sorpresa, come se non sapesse neanche perché sono tutti fuori casa, perché sono tutti sconvolti. 

Eurus ignora la famiglia riunita intorno a Sherlock e continua dritta verso il Mycroft adulto, sorridendo con un'aria maligna che stona singolarmente con le sue fattezze infantili, e che nonostante tutto le si addice.

"Hai ancora paura di me, Mycroft? Ma non sei più un bambino, sei un grosso, stupido, adulto…"

L'orrore che gli fa accapponare la pelle non è sufficiente a svegliarlo, ma gli permette di sentire lo squillo del telefono sul suo comodino.

Numero bloccato. Sono le tre del mattino. Chi…?

".... Gloria Scott, signor Holmes. Chiamo da Sherrinford. Mi dispiace svegliarla, ma si tratta di un'emergenza."

"...cosa?" gracchia Mycroft, strofinandosi il viso con una mano. Ha la sensazione che l'incubo non sia finito, ma che sia solo cambiato, ammantandosi di una parvenza di realtà distorta. 

"Si tratta di sua sorella."

" _Ovvio_ che si tratta di mia sorella, dottoressa Scott," scatta Mycroft, cercando a tentoni l'interruttore dell'abat-jour e sollevandosi a sedere con stizza. Ha ancora gli occhi intorbiditi dal sonno, il cervello avvolto nelle ragnatele dell'incubo.

"Che cosa è successo? Ha ucciso qualcuno? Ha dato fuoco a qualcosa? Se è scappata di nuovo non risponderò delle mie azioni. Mi avete tolto qualsiasi autorità sulle sue terapie, e ora venite a dirmi che non siete riusciti a contenerla?"

La Dottoressa Scott sospira dall'altro lato della comunicazione. Si schiarisce la voce, poi esita.

"Mi dispiace, Mr. Holmes. Sua sorella ha effettivamente appiccato un incendio e tentato la fuga… non sappiamo se sia stato un incidente o un atto deliberato ma è… è caduta dalla scogliera di Sherrinford. Non è sopravvissuta alla caduta."

Il giramento di testa lo coglie alla sprovvista anche se è seduto nel letto e sostenuto da numerosi cuscini. Mycroft impiega qualche momento a schiarirsi la mente, a riordinare i pensieri. 

Le sue prime parole non sono le prime che ci si aspetterebbero da un fratello che abbia appena perso una sorella.

"Avete trovato il corpo? Siete sicuri al cento per cento di averla identificata correttamente? Non ci sono ragionevoli dubbi?"

Il silenzio della Scott gli conferma quanto suonino fuori posto le sue domande assillanti, eppure fondamentali. 

"Abbiamo trovato il corpo. L'identificazione non lascia spazio a dubbi."

Mycroft vorrebbe sospirare di sollievo, ma il respiro gli si è bloccato in petto. 

"Sarò lì appena possibile."

\--

Non è facile tornare a Sherrinford.    
  
Il tragitto in elicottero è silenzioso, e non soltanto per il rumore del velivolo, che non permette una conversazione rilassata.   
  
Sherlock avverte un senso di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco che non ha provato neanche durante le sue ultime visite a Eurus.

Non può sopprimere un sottile senso di colpa, alimentato da un sollievo del tutto fuori luogo. Se anche Mycroft si sente così, Sherlock non ha modo di saperlo in questo momento.

Mycroft lo ha chiamato a prima mattina, svegliandolo da un sonno delizioso tra le braccia di John e scatenando l'uragano Rosie prima del dovuto. 

John è stato fantastico, una volta appresa la notizia, e ha fatto l'unica cosa di cui Sherlock avesse bisogno in quel momento. Lo ha stretto a sé senza dire niente, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli e aspettando che il detective assorbisse il colpo. 

È tutto un groviglio complicato, reso ancora più difficile dal fatto che la notizia deve essere comunicata al resto della famiglia, e che nessuno dei due fratelli è particolarmente desideroso di fare da ambasciatore.

Una volta a Sherrinford è la Dottoressa Scott ad accoglierli direttamente sul tarmac, conducendoli senza troppi convenevoli per corridoi e aree riservate che entrambi i fratelli ricordano fin troppo bene.

Sherlock è pronto a scommettere che anche Mycroft avrebbe fatto a meno di un altro tour guidato della struttura, nonostante siano passati mesi da quando Eurus l'ha rinchiuso ridendo nella sua vecchia cella. Per quanto preferisca stare nelle ombre e muoversi poco, Mycroft non è uno che possa accettare di essere imprigionato o rinchiuso in qualsiasi modo.

Se si sentisse dispettoso Sherlock addurrebbe questa caratteristica alla sua megalomania, ma è di umore pensieroso e sa che suo fratello deve provare qualcosa di simile al momento. Forse si sente responsabile - cosa che Sherlock non può dire con sincerità di non aver pensato. I se e i forse gli si affollano in testa. Infinite variazioni di un palazzo mentale che sta svanendo lentamente come una pellicola cinematografica troppo consumata. 

Se Sherlock fosse andato da lei più spesso? E se Mycroft non l'avesse rinchiusa? E se non avessero accettato di sedarla? E se i suoi genitori si fossero accorti prima di qualcosa? E se zio Rudy avesse avuto la possibilità di intervenire prima, quando erano ancora bambini? Se zio Rudy se li fosse portati via tutti e tre, come aveva spesso minacciato di fare? E se si fosse portato via soltanto i due ragazzi? O soltanto Eurus?

Sherlock non ha il tempo di pensarci, adesso, ma un nuovo scenario si sviluppa nella sua mente come un'applicazione in background - un'infanzia completamente diversa, senza buchi di memoria o lutti dimenticati. 

Lo zio ha sempre avuto una mente affilata come un rasoio. Non avrebbe permesso a Mycroft di ritirarsi completamente nelle ombre, soverchiato dalle personalità dei due fratelli piccoli. E non gli avrebbe scaricato addosso l'intera responsabilità del loro benessere. Troppo facile prendersela col primogenito intelligente e silenzioso, grassoccio e introverso, perché non ha tenuto d'occhio due bambini certamente troppo speciali per essere gestiti da un adolescente.

Forse Eurus avrebbe avuto una minima chance ad una vita normale - quanto meno priva di omicidi - forse Sherlock avrebbe evitato le droghe. Forse Mycroft non avrebbe bisogno di ricorrere alle torte e al tapis roulant ogni volta che il suo mondo oscilla troppo come una barca disturbata dalle onde.

"Inutile pensarci adesso, fratello caro," interrompe Mycroft con calma, senza guardarlo. Già, è chiaro che i loro pensieri hanno trovato la stessa direzione, forse anche gli stessi colori e la stessa atmosfera. È facile dare tutte le colpe al modo in cui i loro genitori li hanno cresciuti. Facile e catartico. 

"Sfortunatamente non si può cambiare il passato e non si può arrivare molto lontano nell'influenzare il futuro. Ma si può fare qualcosa per il presente," termina Mycroft sottovoce. 

Sherlock raddrizza le spalle e annuisce appena quando l'ennesimo ascensore schiude le porte su di un altro asettico corridoio. I due fratelli seguono la Dottoressa Scott oltre una serie di porte tutte uguali verso l'area dell'obitorio.

La temperatura precipita e Sherlock rabbrividisce, stringendosi istintivamente nel conforto del suo cappotto. 

Sherlock non ha voglia di guardare il corpo della sorella, e la smorfia sottile di Mycroft gli conferma che il fratello prova la sua stessa reticenza.

Ma l'identificazione è fondamentale, e deve avvenire senza ombra di dubbio.

Ma, no.

Questa volta Eurus non ha giocato loro un altro dei suoi trucchi perversi e crudeli.

È fredda, pallida e silenziosa, con un graffio sulla fronte e pochi altri segni visibili del volo nel vuoto che l'ha uccisa.

Mycroft sospira, le sfiora il collo e esita con le dita a pochi millimetri dalle sue palpebre immobili, sotto lo sguardo discretamente perplesso della Dottoressa Scott. 

"È morta sul serio," conclude in un soffio.

La dottoressa si acciglia, ma non commenta.

"Ha subito diverse fratture e lesioni interne ma la causa della morte è riconducibile al trauma cranico."

Mycroft annuisce lentamente, osservando il viso placido della sorella attraverso le ciglia socchiuse. Sherlock è da solo. Sono entrambi da soli in questo momento di smarrimento, perdita e sollievo. 

Sherlock non può avvicinarsi e non può toccarla. Non può neanche comprendere e analizzare quello che sta provando Mycroft allo stesso livello di dettaglio. Il suo sollievo è tinto di senso di colpa e di curiosità, quello di Mycroft è simile nel colore, diverso nella sfumatura.

"Almeno adesso non soffre più," aggiunge Mycroft e Sherlock annuisce, imitato dalla Dottoressa Scott, più a suo agio con un'emozione tutto sommato normale per chi abbia appena subito una grossa perdita.

Nessuno dei fratelli aggiunge il seguito di quel pensiero, quel 'e nessun altro dovrà ancora soffrire per causa sua' che non potrà essere detto ad alta voce finché non si ritroveranno da soli, silenziosi sulla via del ritorno e incerti di chi debba comunicare la notizia ai genitori.

"Chiamo zio Rudy," annuncia Mycroft una volta fuori dalla prigione-manicomio. Il volo di ritorno è stato posticipato di una mezz'ora e i fratelli sono scesi ai piedi della scogliera. Sherlock sa di non essere in grado di chiudersi nell'abitacolo claustrofobico di un velivolo al momento, e crede che per Mycroft la sensazione di soffocamento sia ancora più viva.

Tutto sommato, l'intenzione di Mycroft di chiamare immediatamente lo zio in Francia non lo sorprende neanche un po'. Se c'è qualcuno che può aiutarli, adesso, a capire effettivamente cosa è accaduto - a capirlo da un punto di vista emotivo, non logico - quello è zio Rudy.

Sherlock si siede sulla battigia col cappotto sparso intorno a sé come un funebre fiore, con la schiena appoggiata alla pietra fredda. Ha voglia di togliersi le scarpe e sentire la sabbia sotto i piedi, anche solo per ottenere un'unica percezione corporea di tutta questa situazione ai confini della realtà.

Ancora una volta è John a venirgli in soccorso - fuori dalla fortezza di Sherrinford il suo telefono riprende vita e si riempie di messaggi. Sono soltanto poche parole affettuose, ma bastano a farlo sorridere e a scaldarlo un po' dopo il freddo dell'obitorio e della morte.

_ È morta. Noi stiamo bene. Più o meno. Mycroft sta chiamando lo zio. Non so come lo diremo ai nostri genitori. Voi state bene? -SH _

La risposta di John si fa attendere qualche minuto, presumibilmente mentre questi si ingegna per trovare qualcosa di adatto da scrivere, magari con in braccio una bimba terribilmente interessata all'idea di schiacciare tutti i tasti del cellulare.

_ Mi dispiace Sherlock, non ci sono parole giuste per momenti come questo. Noi stiamo bene. Torna presto, così possiamo starti vicino. _

Sherlock abbozza un sorriso, poi blocca lo schermo e torna a contemplare il cielo imbronciato sopra Sherrinford. Sprazzi di azzurro al di là di sottili nubi grigie solcate da gabbiani irrequieti. 

In sottofondo Mycroft sta parlando sottovoce con lo zio, ma il suo tono è già meno teso, già meno strangolato. Mycroft cammina avanti e indietro nella sabbia, poi viene addirittura a sedersi sulla roccia alla quale Sherlock è appoggiato.

"... ti ringrazio zio, lasciarti l'onere di questa telefonata mi toglierebbe un peso che non ti so neanche descrivere, ma temo che la responsabilità di farlo ricada su di me."

Dall'altro lato della comunicazione lo zio dice qualcosa che fa sorridere Mycroft.    
Sherlock non ha mai avuto la venerazione del fratello per il vecchio zio, ma a quanto pare Rudy è riuscito a far rischiarare l'espressione tesa e cupa di Mycroft, e per questo Sherlock lo apprezza molto di più.   
  
".. in tal caso mi vedo costretto," concede Mycroft, tracciando piccoli solchi sulla sabbia umida con la punta della scarpa.

Mycroft termina la conversazione dopo qualche minuto, poi sembra pensarci un attimo, esitare, infine si siede per terra accanto a Sherlock e guarda in lontananza la linea dell'orizzonte.  
  
"Lo zio ha usato argomentazioni molto persuasive perché gli lasciassimo l'incombenza di chiamare i nostri genitori. nella fattispecie ha minacciato di cancellarci dal suo testamento. capirai che andava rispettato il desiderio del nostro vecchio zio."  
  
Mycroft termina la frase alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Sherlock ridacchia e dopo un attimo, tra le strida dei gabbiani, persino Mycroft si permette una minuscola risata.

\--

Il funerale si svolge a feretro aperto, cosa che entrambi i fratelli trovano di pessimo gusto, ancorché comprensibilmente necessaria. La formidabile Violet Holmes née Vernet non solleva una volta il viso dal fazzoletto inzuppato di lacrime, mentre il marito tenta di calmare i suoi singhiozzi dandole gentili pacche sulla schiena. 

I due fratelli sono un po' distanti, in piedi accanto alla carrozzina di zio Rudy. Le cugine sono dall'altro lato, vicino alla madre.

Per la prima volta nei suoi trentasette anni di vita Eurus ha l'aria serena, i lineamenti del tutto rilassati. 

Mycroft non tira un respiro finché alla fine del servizio funebre la bara non viene trasportata via per la cremazione, e a dirla tutta non sarà tranquillo fino a quando non gli verrà resa l'urna contenente le ceneri di sua sorella. 

Conta di disperderle in un posto ventoso, dove potranno essere portate via dall'aria. Un sentimento piuttosto romantico che non ha condiviso con Sherlock, ma che ritiene essere giusto. Poetico, a modo suo. Se non altro, Eurus è finalmente, definitivamente libera, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita.

L'occasione è meno che lieta e le formalità familiari sono più tirate del solito. Le cugine vengono ad abbracciare gli zii dopo il funerale, seguite dalla figura ancora imponente dello zio Rudy. 

Lo zio è costretto in sedia a rotelle ed è molto magro, con mani e viso affilati dall'età. I suoi occhi azzurri sono acutissimi e brillanti, la sua postura fiera come se fosse ancora il gigante dalla voce tonante che Mycroft ricorda con particolare affetto e un certo timore reverenziale.

Zio Rudy gli dedica un mezzo sorriso asciutto e un'occhiata di traverso mentre lo supera velocissimo sulle sue ruote e raggiunge mamma. Mycroft prova la stessa stretta di aspettativa deliziata mista a terrore che il gesto gli ha sempre provocato da bambino.

Se gli Holmes non hanno mai rinnegato un certo  _ penchant _ per la teatralità e un gusto eccentrico tipicamente inglese, il lato Vernet che ha prodotto fior fiore di artisti, filosofi e diplomatici, è noto per la sua tempra decisamente più continentale e passionale.

In altre parole, lo zio cerca la rissa, e pazienza se il corpo di Eurus è stato appena trasferito in una fornace. È decisamente 'a bit not good', ma ora che la nipote è morta (definitivamente, pare), ci sono uno o due sassolini che Rudy non intende portarsi nella tomba.

Mycroft intravvede sua cugina Charlotte coprirsi il viso con le mani mentre Julie trattiene a stento una risata sardonica dietro la mano. Non è il momento né il luogo, ma nessuno può fermare Rudy Vernet quando decide di essere nel giusto (e a onor del vero, lo è praticamente sempre). 

"Rudy, sei venuto fin dalla Francia, grazie davvero," inizia mamma, abbracciandolo tremula, sempre sostenuta per metà da papà.

Zio Rudy l'abbraccia forte e le accarezza i capelli, poi la segue fuori dalla chiesa sotto il cielo azzurrissimo e profumato di lavanda della campagna. Papà resta indietro di qualche passo, e prima che possa alzare lo sguardo su Sherlock e Mycroft, le cugine lo prendono sottobraccio e l'accompagnano verso il luogo del rinfresco, con zia Kate al seguito. 

Sherlock sbuffa, alzando gli occhi sul fratello, Mycroft risponde con una minuta scrollata di spalle. Riunioni di famiglia, il terrore di tutta la sua vita. 

Non hanno ancora fatto pace con i genitori, tra la telefonata di Sherlock per parlare del trattamento medico di Eurus e la telefonata distruttiva di zio Rudy per annunciarne la morte. 

La tregua dura fin dopo il rinfresco. Mamma si calma a poco a poco tra le braccia del fratello, e Rudy esibisce una pazienza che non gli è propria. Mycroft immagina tra sè e sè che sia un prodotto della vecchiaia o forse, ancora meglio, che zio Rudy ne abbia fatto scorta per decenni in attesa di un momento del genere. Senza dubbio non è una caratteristica per la quale è mai stato famoso. Proprio no.

Sherlock resta piuttosto rigido e distratto al suo fianco, gravita verso lo zio e scambia qualche parola con le cugine. Ci vuole un Holmes per capire che è ancora turbato, è la stanza è piena di Holmes e di Vernet ma soltanto Mycroft sa perfettamente quanto è stata dura per sé e per il fratello affrontare le più sgradevoli verità familiari.

Mamma sta blaterando qualcosa, cercando ancora consolazione dal fratello. Rudy si sarà anche ammorbidito con la vecchiaia, ma non si è piegato. 

Sbuffa un po' senza rilasciare la sorella dall'abbraccio. 

"... non capisco cos'altro avrei dovuto fare, Rudy, mi sento così in colpa…"

Rudy sbuffa di nuovo, nascondendo il fastidio in un colpo di tosse. Le cugine Vernet e zia Kate si scambiano uno sguardo significativo, Mycroft si sente l'angolo della bocca che si arriccia in un minuscolo sorriso di trionfo. 

"Vivi, mi dispiace moltissimo. Ma è un po' tardi per sentirti in colpa."

Violet tira su col naso e alza lo sguardo, stringendo gli occhi. Ha già cambiato faccia.

"Non ti sembra un momento poco opportuno per questo, Rudy? Mia figlia è appena  _ morta _ !"

"Non  _ esiste _ un momento appropriato per questo, Violet, sono trent'anni che ti do dei consigli e cerco di aiutarti e non hai mai voluto fare niente di concreto. E adesso che giustamente ti disperi per tua figlia morta, non pensi a quanto male hai fatto e stai facendo ai tuoi due meravigliosi figli adulti e vivi?"

Violet si solleva a sedere con la schiena ben dritta, il capo alzato nella posa altera che da sempre significa guai.

"Come ti permetti? Vai ancora avanti a giudicarmi? Non hai altro da fare? Non so, disfare un governo, iniziare una guerra, giocare con  _ la tua collezione." _

Zio Rudy afferra l'inevitabile ombrello nero, snello e ben avvolto e assicurato a uno dei braccioli della sua carrozzina. Solleva la testa e il mento nella stessa posa imperiosa della sorella e la fulmina con lo sguardo.

"Se Dio vorrà compirò ottant'anni l'anno prossimo, Violet, dubito di avere ancora molto di cui vergognarmi su questa terra. Nessuno in questa stanza ignora il mio vecchio vizio, quindi se pensi di spaventarmi con questo ti sbagli di grosso. Hai settantacinque anni suonati ma sei una cretina. Lo sei sempre stata. Un genio, ma un genio stupido."

"Tu sei un bullo insopportabile! Devi sempre avere ragione,  _ non lo sopporto! _ "

Lo sguardo di Mycroft scivola dalla scena del massacro incombente a suo fratello, che lo sta già guardando da sotto le ciglia. Ha una mezza risata che gli chiude la gola, perché la lite tra i due anziani fratelli non è soltanto soddisfacente a livello personale, è anche simile in modo inquietante alle solite liti tra se stesso e Sherlock.

"Ho ragione perché  _ osservo _ , Violet, e perché non sono perso nei massimi sistemi cercando la scintilla che ha dato origine al mondo! Sei sempre stata un'ottima teorica, un'ottima ricercatrice ma le cose pratiche  _ non sono roba per te. _ Ti ho sempre detto che non trovavo giusto allevare così i ragazzi e lo capisco bene, non avevo figli all'epoca. Mi hai detto senza cerimonie di andare al diavolo. Ora mi permetterai di dire 'te l'avevo detto'. Hai lasciato il lavoro per loro, bel risultato! Una morta e due che non ti parlano."

Violet scuote la testa, alzando le mani. Non si tappa le orecchie ma è chiaro che stia pensando di farlo. 

"Non è colpa mia se la bambina era così, non puoi dirmi che è colpa mia!"

Rudy stringe più forte l'ombrello. Si sta trattenendo dal sollevarlo in un gesto minaccioso, è chiaro.   
"Vivi, santo cielo, non ho detto che il male della bambina era colpa tua. Non l'ho mai detto. Non è colpa tua e non era neanche colpa sua. È nata così, erano altri tempi, certe cose non si sapevano. Certe cose non si sanno neanche adesso. Ma è colpa tua se non ci hai fatto caso e non ti sei accorta di quello che stava succedendo. Non ti sei accorta di niente finché non è stato troppo tardi!"

Violet scuote la testa e si copre il viso, respirando forte e respingendo l'abbraccio che il fratello comunque le offre.

"Lasciami in pace Rudy, non mi toccare. Non voglio avere a che fare con te al funerale di mia figlia!"

Zio Rudy depone l'ombrello e sospira, ma non molla. "Se soltanto mi avessi permesso di portare via i bambini. Non per sempre, bastava un'estate. O la bambina. Ma bisognava separarli per un periodo. Magari adesso non saremmo qui."

Per la prima volta in oltre settant'anni Violet non replica, e resta a piangere mortificata tra le dita, come una bambina dopo una ramanzina. 

Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiano uno sguardo quasi imbarazzato - non fa mai piacere vedere la propria madre in lacrime - ma prima che uno di loro o una delle cugine possa intervenire, papà torna indietro e l'abbraccia affettuoso, caloroso e quasi feroce.

"Adesso calmati, Vee," mormora papà, accarezzandole il braccio e baciandole la tempia. "È un brutto momento e siamo tutti molto scossi, tesoro," continua, "lo sai che Rudy è un po' aggressivo ma ha sempre parlato per il nostro bene, nostro, dei ragazzi e della bambina. È andata così, e ci sentiremo in colpa per sempre, ma ormai non possiamo fare più niente, se non volere bene ai nostri figlioli,mh? Magari chiedendo loro scusa per come li abbiamo trattati."

Sherlock sente più che vedere con la coda dell'occhio Mycroft che si irrigidisce all'idea di ricevere le scuse della madre. Di suo, Sherlock non prova lo stesso istintivo terrore. Il tempo e l'influenza di John hanno fatto in modo di addolcirlo leggermente, anche se gli si chiude ancora la gola al ricordo dell'ultima telefonata con sua madre. D'altra parte, però, è pur sempre sua madre. D'altra parte ancora, il modo in cui lei l'ha rifiutato gli brucia ancora e lo fa sentire un bambino piccolo piuttosto che un uomo ben adulto in presenza della madre ormai anziana.

Violet tira su col naso e si lascia blandire dal marito, alzando gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime e dal dolore su entrambi i figli. 

Forse schiude le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma viene interrotta da un'altra ondata di lacrime silenziose, e papà l'abbraccia più forte e la porta fuori, a prendere un po' di aria. 

Mycroft sospira di sollievo mentre lo zio fa marcia indietro e manovra la carrozzina in direzione dei nipoti.

Rudy scruta accigliato prima Sherlock, poi Mycroft e alza la testa con fare imperioso. Il fatto che i nipoti siano due uomini alti e relativamente grandi non sembra neanche preoccupare il vecchio, che per quanto sembri magro e piccolo nella sua carrozzina resta la persona più alta della stanza in quanto a personalità.

"E voi due, non pensate che non ne abbia anche per voi. Vi amo come se foste figli miei e proprio perché vi considero miei figli, ho da dire due parole anche a voi."

Mycroft si scambia mezzo sguardo perplesso con Sherlock, il quale ricambia con una scrollata di spalle.

Lo zio tossicchia in maniera significativa.

"Sto parlando con voi, giovanotti. Come ho già detto, e odio ripetermi, vi considero miei figli. Questa discussione con vostra madre aveva atteso troppi anni e sono contento di avervi difeso, ma- no, Mycroft, lasciami terminare," continua lo zio, alzando l'ombrello. Mycroft desiste immediatamente.

"Questa discussione andava fatta e sono sicura che questa volta vostra madre abbia capito qualcosa. Non vi chiedo scene di perdono plateale perché uno, non è il nostro stile, due, non credo che al momento sarebbero sincere. Ma ricordatevi, è vostra madre, mia sorella. Anche se ha sbagliato tutto, comunque vi ama così come vi amo io. Siamo intesi?"

Sherlock è svelto ad annuire, imitato da Mycroft, che per una volta non apre bocca. Incredibile come lo zio Rudy sia in grado di zittire tre diverse personalità in grado di fare da bastian contrario anche in punto di morte, di fronte alla Nera Signora.

"E un'altra cosa, dovesse essere l'ultima cosa che faccio. Dovete andare d'accordo. Dovete rispettarvi. Siete due uomini adulti e molto intelligenti. Un giorno io non ci sarò, i vostri genitori non ci saranno.  _ Pretendo _ che abbiate l'un l'altro. Sono stato chiaro?"

Sherlock sospira, mentre Mycroft cerca ancora le parole. 

"Credo che sia l'unica cosa che abbiamo imparato da tutta questa faccenda, zio," risponde Sherlock, voltandosi a guardare Mycroft. "Anche se ci è voluto veramente troppo tempo."

Mycroft sorride appena e annuisce. Un nodo molto pesante e molto vecchio si sta sciogliendo nel suo petto, e anche se non è tutto risolto - il nome Holmes non attrae la semplicità e la tranquillità - da qui la situazione può soltanto migliorare.

"Beh," risponde ironico, chinandosi ad abbracciare calorosamente lo zio, "meglio tardi che mai."

\---


	12. 12 -  Epilogo

**12 -  Epilogo**

 

Mycroft si è superato. L'angel cake non è  un dolce facile da fare, questo Sherlock lo capisce facilmente anche senza essere un esperto di cucina. D'altra parte la cucina, soprattutto ad alti livelli, è chimica e precisione - con un tocco di creatività che non avrebbe immaginato nel fratello maggiore.

È anche vero che la sua percezione e i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Mycroft hanno subito grossi cambiamenti fin dall'inizio di tutta questa storia.

Certo, ha sempre saputo di avere un legame con quel fratello più grande e così imperioso, autoritario e spesso in grado di metterlo in soggezione. Per quanto gli sia piaciuto essere bastian contrario per svariati decenni, deve ammettere di essere arrivato al punto di dover deporre le armi. Almeno per le cose importanti.

John ha cucinato quella cosa con i piselli che Sherlock adora, Mrs. Hudson ha mandato su uno dei suoi eccellenti pasticci, e Sherlock è andato a comprare il vino. 

Sono ancora seduti al tavolo da pranzo, adornato da una tovaglia a fiori immacolata - sempre Mrs. Hudson - e si godono il dolce e il vino in piacevole silenzio. 

Rosie è in braccio a Mycroft, estremamente concentrata sul suo pezzetto di torta e sul riempire il suo zio preferito di briciole che lasceranno macchioline unte.

Sherlock sorride e solleva un sopracciglio, bevendo un po' di vino dolce mentre stringe la mano di John appena sotto la tovaglia.

"Dovrai mandare quell'abito in tintoria, e non è detto che si pulisca."

Mycroft passa una mano cauta sui riccioli biondi della bambina e non commenta la frecciata di Sherlock.

"Ne vale la pena," ammette, tra un boccone di torta e l'altro. 

"Farti distruggere i vestiti dalla mia bimba?" domanda John, un po' brillo e tutto rosso in viso. Sherlock ha un'idea o due sulla prosecuzione della serata, quando Mycroft si ritirerà e Rosie piomberà addormentata.  Per il momento, si gode il brivido caldo dell'aspettativa. 

Mycroft si schiarisce la gola e sfila con delicatezza il coltello dalle dita minuscole di Rosie prima che la bimba possa ferirsi.

"Essere come zio Rudy per lei."

Sherlock non sa come rispondere in maniera sarcastica e - cosa ancora più strana - sente di non volerlo fare. Resta in silenzio a contemplare quelle parole così delicate e così enormi mentre Rosie devasta la torta e borbotta tra sé, finché John non solleva il bicchiere con un po' troppa enfasi e propone un brindisi. 

"A noi, a Baker Street, e alla famiglia. Che sia quella in cui nasci o quella che scegli."

Mycroft sorride, Sherlock deve sinceramente ammettere di sentirsi la gola stretta e un certo calore all'altezza del cuore, e Rosie batte le mani, strillando contenta. 

Non c'è altro da aggiungere.

\---


End file.
